Roommate Love
by sweetx3
Summary: Ron and Hermione are best friends with an admirable balance in being freinds and roommates. They learn to seperate and understand platonic feelings from love. They've never been together but it's been miracle waiting to happen.
1. Set Up

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Ron--------->

I live with my best friend Hermione Granger. God, I thought it would difficult but it's worse than that. She's a girl and is repulsed by every manly thing that I do. Well, so what if I don't always do laundry, or clean my bathroom, or put the seat down. I can be good! I try at least. Thankfully, she thinks that's good enough. I would probably be living with Harry but he has some need for privacy while he gets over the shock of beating Voldemort. He also needs a place the press can't find easily. The apartment I live in is in London, not that difficult to find.

Well, anyway back to my living arrangements. Hermione and I live in a three bedroom, two bathroom apartment, with a kitchen, and large living room. It's nice and I have connections…yeah I'm good like that, so we only have to pay half the actual rent. Two words. Hell yeah. The only problem I have is; Hermione gets the room with the bathroom. She says people (guys) will get the hall bathroom dirty and she's couldn't use it. But, it wouldn't matter to me since I have hygiene problems already. Nice.

Right now I'm at work and making calls so I can secure an arena for the Qudditch World Cup. I am Head of the International Games and Sports Department. Just kidding. I'm working on it, though. I work along side the Head. Basically, I find locations, promoters, ect. It's where I get my connections. I get a good salary so life's good. Hermione works in St. Mungo's. She's a Head Healer, already. After only working there for three years. She seems to get a good paycheck too because she goes shopping with Ginny all the damn time. Ginny's an unspeakable, which is dangerous but she'll kill me if I told her that. She's a genius like Bill, Charlie, and _fucking _Percy. Thank Merlin, which means she's too smart to be seduced by all those bad people. There's Harry, the guy she should be with not even trying to get her. Harry, by the way, is an Unspeakable too, so his work life is a secret just like Ginny's.

"RON!" Shouted McFlour, Head of the Department.

"Yeah, Boss?" I asked casually.

"I need a dozen of vintage Cleansweep 200's by Friday!" he panted.

"Don't worry about it, I know a guy." I said nonchalantly. _Connections _

"Weasley, you'll go far!" he smiled at me. "Get on it!"

_Shit, now I have to work. But…life is pretty damn good. _

Hermione--------->

"WE NEED A BEZOAR, OR SHE'LL DIE!" Someone shouted behind me.

"I have it, Sarah, calm down. Keep it professional!" I said for the third time in the past hour.

The woman I was attempting to heal was poisoned by her house elf. The elf put a cleaning product in her tea instead of sugar. To add to the pressure of saving a life and with only five minutes to do it I had interns seeing how to work under pressure. One intern, Sarah, wouldn't shut the hell up. The girl needed a calming drought. The girl needed a desk job that didn't require pressure.

I finished curing the woman. She was livid and ended up giving her house elf a scarf. I gave the house elf a card. It was given to all house elves that got fried because of a deadly accident. It was the address of a widow who liked having house elves for company. She had about fifty. I liked her; she actually treated the elves with respect. Lately that's all that I could ask for considering what we call humanity.

I was ready to go home and complain to Ron. When I got there everything was quiet. I checked his room. Before I went in I heard noises. So it a hook up. Ron was always on a dates now a days. It's what his job brought on. Good job equals gold diggers. Who cares?

I strolled into my room and dropped my bag and books. I then turned to the bathroom. I took a long, hot bath, with bubbles and everything. When I got out and dried my hair which was now SILKY, short, and curly after all these damn years of dry, frizzy hair I finally got it to calm down. I finished drying up and pulled on some clothes. I walked out to the living room and turned on the T.V. We had it because being a muggle-born without a television was insane. Then I got some ice cream. I sat down on the couch and relaxed and was at peace then...

"RONNIE, STOP IT!"

Damn it, Ron's stupid, ass girl. I usually annoyed the hell out of them. Either by intimidating them by being smart or because I evasively say 'I live with Ron and YOU don't'. Hey, I'm not jealous, Ron just has bad taste. It's my job as the best friend to make sure he's with the right girl. The right girl just decided to screw around with Ron by not coming into his life.

"See you, later," Ron said to some girl. He was near the front door.

"Ron," I said walking towards him. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Ron's eyes narrowed and he said, "Hermione this is Lemon. Lemon this is Hermione my room mate"

_Lemon? I don't know if it would be better if Lemon was her real name or a pet name. _

I smiled at Lemon and shook her hand. She was smiling, but now she was frowning.

"Nice to meet you!" I said happily.

"Same here," she said in an icy voice.

Not a good one. Bleached blonde, fake boobed stereotype.

Well, I have to go. Bye Ron!...Hermione.

"Do you have to do that every time I bring a girl home?" Ron said in an annoyed voice.

"You know you're glad I do it. If I didn't you'd have to dump them. Everyone knows you're horrible at that, remember Lavender?" I laughed.

"How was your day?" He asked, ignoring my comment.

"Horrible as usual." I said. "Yours?"

"Great as usual!" He smirked.

"Asshole," I murmured.

He just laughed and took my hand and led me to the living room. I accioed another spoon and we shared the pint of ice cream.

"You should date!" He exclaimed.

"I do!" I said, offended.

"No, you don't!" He said. "Only _sometimes_."

"Ron, you told me, when we were eighteen, if I ever dated a guy you would kill me and the guy." I reminded him.

"So? I was probably drunk!" He said.

"Where will I meet someone? I see them same people everyday, unlike you!" I cried.

"I'll find someone for you!" He said as if it was the most brilliant thing that ever came out of his mouth.

"Where?" I asked lazily.

"Well, there's this one guy I know. He likes books and sarcasm just like you!" Ron chuckled.

"Okay!" I said unfazed by his joke.

"Really?" He said in a serious tone.

"Yepp, set me up!" I said. "I need a break from work, ice cream, and messing with your flings!"

We went to bed after a little while.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of Ron's shower. Uggg, the walls were too thin! I wasn't exactly a morning person either. I dragged myself out of bed and brushed my teeth then I went into the shower. After thirty minutes of scrubbing. I dressed myself, brushed my hair, and put on a little make up.

By the time I got to the kitchen Ron had food laid out. One of the pro's of living with one of Mrs. Weasley's children. Bacon, eggs, and toast waited for me on a plate.

"Morning, Sunshine!" Ron called from the kitchen to annoy me. I just growled in response.

"I have to go meet with this guy for some old brooms!" Ron said just as I sat down. I'll talk to that guy for you after I finish that up.

"Sure," I said sleepily.

Ron gave me a quick peck on the cheek and apparated out the apartment.

I finished my breakfast and apperated to St. Mungo's. Once I got to my office my secretary called me to go to the Trauma Ward. I am praying I don't have any interns breathing down my neck so I can actually do my work without hating it.

"Healer Granger, this man has been attacked by a vampire and he needs someone to talk so sense into him. He's tried to jump out the window twice today."

"Goody and its only 8:30!" I said sarcastically to Healer Robinson who frowned at me.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Joel Hendricks," Robinson answered.

---

"Joel?" I asked to a quiet man staring out a window.

"Yeah?" he said rudely.

"I heard about your condition." I tried.

"Really" he said sarcastically. "When I tried to jump off the widow ledge and told the world about my problem or from another damn healer."

"Look, people are worse off than you so stop mopping around. We have a potion that you must take every night and you'll be fine. You don't have to tell people and you don't have to put it on your resume when you're applying for a job, that's only for werewolves. If you don't like the potion you could always be given a shot that drives away the cravings and you could live off of blood given to you once a month." I said sternly. All I could think of was Remus Lupin. He had it much worse. His best friends were dead. He tore his insides out once a month and he had to take care of a family. He never once complained and here was this man who had a small problem. In fact, some people purposely got bit by vampires because they thought it was appealing.

The man gapped at me, but then nodded and continued to stare out the window.

"Excuse me?" a timid voice behind me said after I walked out of the Trauma Ward and into the elevator.

"Yes?" I said smiling at a little girl who was calling my name.

"I want to see my mommy!" She said her voice trembling.

"What's you're name?" I asked her.

"Lyn," she answered.

"Well, do you know where she is?" I asked.

"She had my little brother last night." The child said. I was with, Daddy, he works here and he left me with Mommy. She went to sleep and I got bored so I left and now I don't know where I am.

"Aw, we'll find your mother, okay?" I assured her.

I took her to the Maternity Ward.

"What's your Mommy's name?" I asked.

"Sheryl Mason," Lyn said.

I asked the receptionist for a Sheryl Mason.

"Room 301." She said while reading her magazine.

I took Lyn to her mother's room to find crying woman and man I recognized at Healer Mason.

"Oh thank Merlin!" Sheryl Mason cried.

You can guess the whole family hugs and I so glad your back thing happened. The parents thanked me and I left so the family could have some privacy.

Ron---------->

"Mate!" I called to a friend.

"Ron," he responded.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out with a friend of mine. I offered to set her up with a guy I thought she might like and she might like you." I said.

"What's she like?" He asked.

"Well, Rob, she's a healer. Smart as hell, fun, and nice." I said.

"She's not one of those nice to her friends and crazy around guys types is she?" He asked me.

"Nahh," I said.

"What does she look like?" He asked.

"She has brown hair, brown eyes, thin, nice smile, maybe 5'7 in height." I described.

Rob contemplated for a while. Getting a guy like Rob O' Green to agree to a blind date was difficult but Ron was Rob were good friends.

"Alright, then!" he said finally. "I'll take her out to dinner tonight at eight!"

"Great!" I said cheerfully.

**NEXT TIME**

_"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ITS 1:30!"I roared. _

_"I was on that date you found for me." Hermione said whiling raising one, perfect eyebrow. _

_"IT'S LATE!" I bellowed. _

_"Calm down, Dad!" She said sarcastically. _


	2. Not Casually Dating

Disclaimer: the usual I don't own anything!

Not Casually Dating

Hermione ---------->

"Mione!" Ron yelled across the apartment.

"I'm here!" I called from the kitchen.

"I got you a date with my good friend, Rob O'Green. He's one of those long relationship guys. He doesn't fool around much. I thought that would be what you wanted." Ron smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh," I said not liking the 'long relationship' part.

"And it's tonight!" he said sheepishly, while getting a butterbeer from the fridge.

"What?" I asked sharply. "Tonight?"

_Now I'm screwed!_

"Yeah," Ron said as he grabbed some chips and stuffed his mouth.

"That's too early!" I shrieked.

"Relax," Ron said. "What's the big deal?"

"It's such short notice!" I called.

_I haven't been a real date in a LONG time. Damn, it's my fault. I knew I shouldn't casually date.' Let's go for pizza, then maybe head over to my place' worked on my casual dates but not on a real one. Ugh Ron can go to HELL for this! I don't know how to date a guy for more than one or two nights. I can't learn in a few hours either!_

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"What?" I snapped at my stupid friend.

"You zoned out." He said.

"What time is the date?" I asked feeling the headache I had yesterday because of Sarah, the intern, coming back.

"It's at eight!" He said from the living room.

_Great, only two hours!_

"Ron, what does this guy look like?" I asked coming into the room grabbing his butterbeer.

Maybe if he's ugly, I can get out of it. Ron's superficial, he'll understand!

(A/N: I hate that )

"He's my height, blonde hair, lot of freckles, more than Charlie, and that's all!" Ron said taking his butterbeer back.

_He's not bad_ "What he has no eye color?" I asked.

"I'm a guy I don't care about other guy's eye color?" Ron said to me.

I sighed. "Well, I'm going to Ginny's."

"Now?" Ron said confused. "But we have to make fun of soap operas.

"I have to get read for the date!" I said.

"But you have two hours!" He moaned.

"Ron, it's okay. I'll be here tomorrow so we can do whatever you want!" I said.

---

"Ginny!" I called as I apperated into her apartment.

"Yes?" I heard coming from her bedroom.

"It's me, Hermione!" I called.

"I know geez!" Ginny said.

She came into the kitchen, which was where I was.

"What's up?" She asked. "Usually you and Ron heap ridiculous amounts of food into your faces and make fun of soap opera's right about now."

"I am going on a date tonight and it's important!" I said.

"Okay, and Harry and I romp on the counter you're sitting on now!" She said sarcastically.

"Gin! This isn't the time for hearing your fantasies. I need help because this isn't casual. Ron said this guy likes long relationships. That's exactly what I need! But, I'm not good with those" I cried desperately.

Ginny frowned about the fantasy part and then asked, "Why didn't come sooner?"

"Your idiot brother found this guy for me this afternoon and set it for tonight at eight!" I said.

"Aww, you'll break the poor guy's heart." Ginny said in a fake, sympathetic voice.

"Help me get ready, then tell me how to react to a guy he isn't just there for the night!" I said.

"Sure," she said after thinking. "Plus someone's got to get that stick you of your ass!"

I threw a spoon, the first thing I saw at her. But Ginny dodged it. Stupid quidditch skills. We walked to her room and pulled put the wands and the _Witch's Weekly_ magazines. So we could get those make up spells. Over all, spending an hour on make up, hair, and deciding what made my hips look better (I'm not a hourglass figured girl like Ginny) was actually fun.

"Are you going to invite him in after the date is over?" Ginny quizzed me.

"No, not unless it's just for something to drink or whatever!" I answered mechanically.

"Snogging on the first date, good or bad for boys like him?" Ginny asked.

"Bad!" I said like it was a reflex.

---

I made my way home for my NOT casual date.

"You look good Hermione!" Ron said from behind.

"Thanks," I said to him, smiling slightly.

"You be a good girl!" He said to me. "No analyzing, manner lessons, or grammar lessons!"

I just rolled my eyes. I wasn't an idiot. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Yeah, Harry and I are going to a quidditch game!" He said excitedly.

"This late, isn't it too dark?" I questioned.

"Hermione! C'mon, we're wizards; we have ways to get light!" He said as if I were stupid.

"I was about the retort when the doorbell rang.

"Here goes!" I said.

Ron got the door for me and said hello to Jeff and I walked in on que when Ron said "Hermione will be here in a sec."

We said hello, Ron said something funny, and I caught sight of Jeff's gorgeous pearly whites. Hmm, you know, long term relationships can't be that _horrible_.

---

"So where are we going?" I asked as we walked to where ever our destination was. Usually I hated walking but right now I didn't mind. Walking usually was supposed to be relaxing, but here in the city, that was impossible.

"It's a little restaurant, you can only see if you try hard enough. It's like the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts." He said.

"You know about that!" I asked, perplexed.

"I went there; we didn't know each other because I was two years older and in Ravenclaw." He said.

"Oh. Wow, just thought about how much I miss it there." I said.

"I know what you mean. Especially Professor Vector's class!" He responded.

"I loved that class." I cried.

_Someone gets it, finally!_

"It's was a great class, Arithmancy!" He laughed. "I remember one when--"

The restaurant, was spectacular. Of course, it wasn't only the two of us. Quite a few people were there bit everyone wanted different things to appear so we were separated into groups. There was a man waiting outside for us and he took us to a booth that secured us from everyone else. The small area transformed into a place for two people to sit and a place for a chef to cook. We stayed for a while. Until maybe 11:45. I have no idea. The food was amazing, Caribbean food always was. The man who cooked had little wrappers that set on fire for our entertainment, it wasn't wired. Afterwards, we went for a walk through the park. It was nice, no one has ever done that for me. When we finally reached the apartment, I was exhausted and slightly jittery. The night was over but I actually didn't want to go in.

"Bye, Hermione!" Jeff called as he left.

I smiled and opened the door. I expected everything to be quiet and dark but noooo.

Ron -------->

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ITS 1:30!"I roared.

"I was on that date you found for me." Hermione said whiling raising one, perfect eyebrow.

"IT'S LATE!" I bellowed.

"Calm down, Dad!" She said sarcastically.

"I will NOT!" I roared at her. "Why were you out so late?"

"I wasn't gone that long and it was just dinner!" She screamed, beginning to get angry.

"You ate a five and a half hour dinner?" I asked incredulously.

"Dinner and a walk through the park!" She said, walking away from him. "And besides most of the time you go out you don't even come home until the next day maybe at six in morning!"

_I thought she was sleeping those times._

"Hermione, you and I are different people!" I said warily, following her.

"DOUBLE STANDARDS!" She screamed, right before she threw one of those shoes at me, the ones with the pointy heels.

"I can't believe you would go out wearing something like _that_!" I yelled at her. " And I am not one for double standards!"

"Wearing. something. like. that?" She asked pausing with each word.

"Well, your tops fine but your skirts just too short!" I said a little too bluntly.

Hermione's face turned red. It wasn't pretty because I knew she would explode.

"You bastard!" She screamed.

"Name calling is petty," I tried.

"So now I'm slutty and petty?" She asked, now she was really going to explode. "Well, that's fine as long as I'm not one of your crack whores!"

_That was bellow the belt. Even I didn't go that far! Well, maybe with the clothing comment but still... This was going way to far. I just wanted to tell her off for worrying me!_

"Fine, Hermione. We've only been friends for ten years but, you can get angry at me and say narrow-minded things to me for some _guy_." I said bitterly.

"RON!" She cried, exasperatedly.

She came over and gave me a hug. "You're an idiot!"

I smirked when she wasn't looking. She hated it when people thought she did thing for guys. Namely her hair, which was nice, by the way.

"Just stop acting like a control freak!" She said. "And your girlfriends aren't crack whores."

"Okay!" I said hugging her back. "I don't think you're slutty. In fact, you're one of the most respectable women I know."

_Thank, Merlin, she's calming down._

"Thanks, Ron!" She said.

"So tell me why did it take you five and a half hours to eat dinner and walk around the park?" I asked, trying to remaine calm.

---

The Half Blood-Filipina- Thank you! The encouragement is appreciated.  
DanCrazed- Thanks and what show does it remind you of?  
PhoenixPrincess 93- Glad you think it is great!  
cool-people-suck- yeah Ron's character seems kind different but I like him this way, it's new!

A/N: If you don't like this chapter or how easily Hermione forgave Ron, I'm sorry. It kind of seems like she fell for a trick. She kind of did but not really. Ron just doesn't want to fight.


	3. Food Fights with Ron and Hermione

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

"You got into a fight with Hermione about her inappropriate clothes and crack whores?" Harry asked, slightly repulsed by things his two best friends were fighting about.

I gave Harry an aggravated glare. I went to Harry's house to just relax that afternoon, seeing as I had the day off. I brought up the subject of fighting with Hermione about her date. Bad move.

"Well, it wasn't as if I wanted to fight with her. It just all came out. It happened because she came home really late!" I said, exasperated.

"Right, you and Hermione are always down each other's throats by accident. Neither of you ever instigate anything." Harry said sardonically.

I did the only thing I could do, glare.

"But, it doesn't matter now because you're all good, right? And her dating doesn't bother you, right?" Harry inquired.

"Right," I said.

"Then why'd you bring it up?" Harry asked slyly.

_Damn him and his stupid evasive Unspeakable ways. _

"What if this Rob guys bad for her?" I asked.

"You should know, shouldn't you? I mean you found him for her." Harry said.

"He's a good friend, but what if he's a bad boyfriend?" I asked.

"Nothing to worry about, Hermione has basically never been in a serious relationship. She'll break up with him before he breaks up with her. That is if he doesn't like her." Harry said.

"Right," I said. "I just don't like Hermione thinking about being with someone permanently. It's not like her to have time for a guy."

"Jealous?" Harry asked.

"How long have you been waiting to ask that?" I responded.

"You answered a question with a question." Harry said. "I get it."

"She's like my sister!" I protested.

"I feel bad for Hermione and Ginny." Harry said. "Any other poor girls you feel brotherly love for?"

"No," Ron barked. "Hermione, you, and I have been friends for ten years! We're _best_ friends; you can take care of yourself but Hermione-"

"Isn't a capable witch?" Harry asked with his eyebrows raised.

"I _know_ she's a capable witch, it's just...I don't know." Ron finished lamely.

"I get it." Harry said astutely. "It's kind of strange seeing you like _this_, just like the old Ron, the one who didn't have a clue."

I snorted. "Well, Mate, the afternoon is over and I have to get back home. Did you know Hermione knew I came in at six in the morning with Clarisse when we were dating?"

Harry laughed. "Just like an old married couple."

"Shut up, Harry!"

"You like her!" He called as I left the room.

Hermione------>

"Ron, is that you?" I asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's me." Ron said as he came into the room. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here..." I answered.

"I mean, I thought you worked until nine." He said quickly.

I shrugged. "My hours are always changing. Why do you have a date?"

"Nope, just wondering." He answered offhandedly.

"That's good, because we have no more chips and butterbeer, you have to cook!" I said cheerfully.

"Lovely." He said sarcastically.

Ron ran a hand through his red hair. Then looked in the fridge and pantry. "Were is all the food?" He asked.

"Not here." I answered carelessly.

"We had a LOT of food yesterday!" He said, frustrated.

"Not really, only enough for breakfast." I said from the countertop I was sitting on. "We can't order food anymore, just think of all the money Merlin's Mystic Pizza or Wizarding Al's has gotten from us these last two years.'

Ron sighed. "Let's go shopping, then."

I smiled. "How about you go shopping and I wait here!"

"No," Ron said flatly. "We're walking to Circe's Market, buying groceries, and then we'll cook _together_. That way you'll learn something."

"Ron!" I groaned.

"Don't you love irony, Hermione? It used to be you telling Harry and me to learn something and now it's me." He laughed.

"Fine." I snapped. "Let's go shopping."

_Stupid food, needing to be cooked and bought!_

We walked to Circe's Market which was a block away. We walked to most places anyway, we lived close enough.

"What do we need?" I asked.

"Enough food to last us the week." Ron said looking at the list he made. "You go get the orange juice, milk, eggs, bacon, butterbeer, bread, and chips. Since that is all you eat and drink. I'll get everything else."

I walked over to a poster of the little elf caring maybe twelve times his weight on his back, the poster said something about delivering groceries to your home for only fourteen sickles. It made my blood boil. I wanted to go yell at the manager for insulting house elves like that. I mean, honestly.

"Hermione?" Ron asked sweetly from behind. "I have three things already, what do you have?"

I glared at him and walked to the chips, dip, and pretzels isle. It was amazing how much Ron matured over the years. It also amazed me how he was such a cocky son of a bitch.

_The girls, they love him because of his job, pureblood, oh so suave moves, and his cooking ability. They're the reason he's an idiot._

I grabbed to chips and threw them in a basket I picked up earlier. Then I walked to the freezer area. I opened one of the doors took a gallon of milk and carton of orange juice. Then I walked four doors down and got a case of butterbeer. I walked down towards the magazine rack.

_Witch's Weekly, Debutant Magazine, Daily Prophet, the Wizard News Weekly here we are!_

I picked up the magazine and put it as far away from the liquids as possible. I shuddered remembering when I accidentally swung my basket and the orange juice carton exploded after it hit something. My magazine and a lot of cereal got wet, oh and a lot of shoppers, as well. Another reason to despise grocery shopping. I hate it being number one and I'm prone to accidents in this hell hole as number two.

"Hermione?" I heard behind me.

_What..._

"Rob?"

"Hi, what're you doing here?" He asked.

I smiled. "Uh, shopping."

He laughed and said, "Of course."

I laughed with him, it was kind of contagious.

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime later. On Saturday, to lunch." He said after the whole contagious laughing moment.

"Sure!" I said eagerly, but not too eagerly. I'm good at getting the right about of eagerness.

Well, I have to check this out. I'll see you later, okay?" He said, grinning.

I nodded. After my meeting with Rob, grocery shopping wasn't so bad. I got everything, nothing spilled, exploded, got wet, or anything else that could have been terrible. I waited for Ron at a bench which also was occupied by a plastic version of Wizarding Al, how wonderful.

"You look happy." Ron said as he arrived with bags full of fruits and vegetables and cans with things in them.

I decided not to tell Ron that it was because Rob asked me out again. I wanted to eat tonight, if we got into a fight Ron would just leave and I would have to live off of butterbeer and chips. Not that they were bad, it just wasn't fun to live off of the same food everyday.

"We can leave now." I said, happily. I grabbed his arm and ran out of the store.

We got home quickly and put everything away and then we were back to where we started.

"What's for dinner?" I asked.

"I don't know, what do you want?" Ron asked me.

"Not sure, we have cook books, right?" I asked him.

"I don't know. You're the one who likes to read." Ron said, as he looked through various cabinets and shelves for cook books. "Found one!"

He looked through the cooking book and found something. "This looks good. It's out of a muggle book, though."

"Doesn't sound too hard," I said looking at the book. It was something called Mom's Lasagna." We don't have a blender so I guess a spell is good?"

"I know." Ron said.

He got out everything that was needed and I got out a popsicle.

"You going to help?" Ron asked.

I looked at him and he looked at me, we stayed like that for a moment. "Are you kidding. Ron, you want to eat food that's been killed by me?"

"It's not that hard, Hermione." Ron said.

"That's easy for you to say your mother could cook, mine couldn't. We had a housekeeper, Bella. She hated me, so she never bothered to teach me!" I said, exasperated.

"Well, I guess you should learn." Ron said to me.

"I tried to! But, I ended up burning the stove and my arm! See the scar." I said, showing him a long, faint line along my arm.

"When did this happen?" He asked.

"Third year, Christmas." I said.

"You never said anything about it." Ron said.

"I'm sorry; I was too busy screwing with a time turner!" I yelled.

"Ah," Ron said.

"Well, you won't use anything that will burn you unless it's your wand." He said

He got his wand which was a few feet away. Ron muttered some spells and the food began flying all over the place, cutting and mixing by itself.

"That's cooking?" I asked.

"Well, wizards don't do it the muggle way,which takes to long." Ron said to me as ifI were stupid. "Here mix the ingredients while I go set the table. Use some kind of spell, I know you knowa lot."

Ron disappeared into the dining room and left me alone with everything already cut up, in a bowl, and ready to be mixed.

_Well, there's that rotating charm._

"_Rotius_," I said.

"The ingredients started to spin quickly and the bowl began to move too. Ron came in and said something about forks and I turned to him and said, "What?"

That's when it backfired. The bowl moved very suddenly because my concentration was off. Everything came hurtling out and the entire kitchen was like a war zone, including Ron and myself. There was cheese and sauce everywhere. The fridge was no longer sliver but red and white, the walls were splattered and the concoction was dripping. The cook book looked ruined. Oh, and Ron looked like he mutilated someone and their blood was on him. Being very angry I let out a few colorful words which would make Mrs. Weasley usually red face turn white. In fact, I think Malfoy might even respect me if he heard those words.

"RON, stop laughing!" I cried, trying to get the lasagna mix out of my hair. "Ugh, this is so gross!"

"Hermione stop freaking out." He said, still laughing.

I threw some of the cheesy mixture at him and it hit Ron in his face. That made the laughing stop. He looked very serious even though he was covered in uncooked goop. Then he charged. Ron ran at me and knocked me over. What the hell! I landed on the ground and my shoulder began to ache and I was covered in more crap! He threw cheese at me and I poured sauce on him. There were some chili peppers that he placed in my hair and I stuffed his pants with the remainder of my cold, cherry popsicle. We rolled all over each other and threw things in the end Ron was laughing again and my hair smelled weird.

Ron got up and said, "I'm taking a shower!"

He left the room and I sat on the ground.

_Luna would love this. I look just like a creamish beakarioustops._

I finally did get up and took a long, hot shower. This time with more bubbles than Sarah, the intern's headache night. I left my room in my pajamas to find Ron watching the television and eating our favorite: butterbeer and chips.

"I cleaned the kitchen." He said.

"Good," I mumbled, grabbing a butterbeer that was on the table. I sat down next to Ron and leaned my head on his shoulder. "I suck at cooking and I told you so."

"I know, but it was funny." Ron said laughing.

"My hair disagrees, the stench is horrible." I said drinking my butterbeer and watching some scary movie Ron probably got from a muggle video store.

"Your hair smells fine, Hermione and you have to lighten up." He said, wrapping around my aching shoulder.

"You should be more serious."

"You shouldn't give up at things that are difficult for you."

"You should date less."

"You shouldn't always live by a schedule."

"You should stop messing with McFlour's head; you love to freak him out too much!"

"You shouldn't be mean to your interns."

"You should wake up at a normal time instead of 5:30 AM."

"You shouldn't be so cranky in the morning."

I stopped myself from retorting and said"I love you, Ron."

"Umm?" He said, confused. (AN: Not I love you, have my babies! It's I love you, you'revery good friend.)

"I'm glad we fight, I don't usually do that with friends." I said. "I'm glad our friendship is strong enough, that the fights don't matter."

Ron smiled at me and turned to the T.V. and jumped, the killer came out of someone's body.

"You're such a baby, Ron." I smirked.

"I love you too, Hermione." He said to me.

---

AN: What do you think? Review please?

Emma-Lyn: I'm glad you liked the food part. What movie was it that it reminds you of? I think I thought of this story from a lot of random shows and movies, not anything in particular.  
PhoenixPrincess93: Glad you like, continue reading, I'd love that!  
Angie: Thank you! I promise to keep writing!  
abercrombie 18: Thank you and keep reading. Need the support.  
HP-4EVER: Well, I love to make people laugh. Thanks for the review!


	4. A Day in the Life of Ron and Hermione

It's not Jeff, Hermione's date is NOT Jeff, I don't know what was going through my head but it's Rob!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, end of story.

Roommate Love

Hermione------>

"Healer Granger?"

"Yes, Natalia?"

"My mummy said she would visit me." The little girl said.

I frowned. I was slowly forgetting why I became a healer. Seeing people die, cry, lie, and everything else was depressing me.

"I'm sure she's coming, Natalia."I said.

"Do you really think so?" Natalia asked, her face brightening up.

Hermione couldn't lie to the girl so she just put on her best fake smile.

"So how am I?" Natalia asked.

"Well, you were outside of the shelter for a long time and it was raining pretty hard,"I began. "But, you'll be fine. If you were a muggle you wouldn't be, but you're a witch, very capable and strong. You can do anything in the world and with a family that wants you."

The girl looked at Hermione with a perplexed look on her face.

"Don't pay attention to my rambling. But, you _are_ capable and strong." I said.

I left the girl so she could get her rest.

"Healer Granger?"

"Yes, Samson?" I asked.

"We have a patient who overloaded on pain killers." Samson said to me.

"What room number?" I asked.

"Well, he's err, gone. Someone has to tell his family." Samson said.

"I have to the family?" I asked.

"Healer Davidson asked me to ask you." Samson said.

"Tell, Healer Davidson to get whatever's stuck up his ass _out_ and to start doing his own job." I said, angrily.

"Really?" Samson asked.

"No, that has to stay between us." I said quickly.

"Tell him I'm busy enough doing my job." I said.

"Yes, ma'am" He said.

I sighed and headed for the lounge to get strong coffee. Tea stopped working for me years ago.

---

Ron------>

I got to work at nine in the morning and I finished working at two in the afternoon. I sat in my chair throwing darts at a picture of the Harpies with mustaches since 2:15.

I took a sip of my tea and threw a dart at the keeper right in between her eyes, she sucked.

_I could go home and watch the telly. _

**But that's no fun when you're alone.**

_"I could go ask Gloria on a date, flirt around for another twenty minutes. _

**She's not that great and a little too skinny.**

_I could go see that movie about fast cars_

**No, I made a promise to Harry, to see it with him**

_I could go buy tickets for that game in two weeks_

**Again with Harry**

_I could do tomorrow's work_

**Damn! Tomorrow I'm seeing the movie with Harry, I have no work!**

My mind couldn't decide on what to do.

"Weasley?"

"Boss?"I respnded.

"Do you know where Cannon went?" McFlour asked.

"Nope." I responded.

"What are you doing?" McFlour asked.

"Working." I said.

"No, you're not." He said to me.

"I'm done." I said.

"Then go home." McFlour said.

"I can't," I responded.

"Why not?" McFlour asked.

"Hermione is at work, so I have nothing better to do." Ron said.

"What no hot date tonight?" McFlour laughed.

Ron looked at his boss strangely. It was weird having your fourty something-year-old boss asking you about 'hot dates'.

"No." I responded.

"Been a while, huh, Weasley." He laughed.

"A week." I responded. "How are the ex-wife and kids?"

He stopped laughing and frowned.

_Threaten to fire me, I dare you._

McFlour left, with a scowl.

I threw some floo powder into my fire place. "St. Mungo's."

Everyone there knew who I was. So I just went through the building and into Hermione's office.

"Mione." I said as I gave her a hug from behind.

"Ron?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't visit?" I asked.

"Well, technically you can't while I'm working, but no one ever bothers to tell you." She said.

"So, you want me to leave." I said, giving her a little pout.

"Merlin, no!" She said. I'm bored out of my mind. I know it's a good thing when hospitals have slow days because that means their aren't as many sick people but this, this is crazy!"

"How about we ditch this place?" I asked.

"What?" She asked.

"Let's go do something fun." I said.

"I have to work." Hermione said.

"You said you were bored and it was a slow day." I countered.

"But-" Hermione began.

"Let's do something." I said.

"Like what?" She asked.

"We can go see a muggle movie, right?" I asked.

"I don't want to." She said.

"We could go shoe shopping!" I said, surprising myself and Hermione.

"You want to buy shoes?" She asked slowly.

"Yes, yes, I do." I said. "I need new dress shoes for Ministry parties."

"Okay." Hermione said, smiling.

----

Hermione----->

"Ron, that shirt would look so good on you!" I said.

"I bet it would it would look good on you too." Ron said.

"What?" I asked.

"It's to girly." He said.

"It is not!" Hermione retorted.

"It's pink, Hermione, pink!" Ron said.

"Guys wear pink!" Hermione said.

"Not me!" I said. "Besides red hair, pink shirt, not good."

"Stop using that as an excuse, lots of red haired people look nice in pink!"I said.

Look, I'm not buying it!" He said.

"Okay, fine, I don't care!" I said.

"Great!" He said.

----

"Ron, I just saw the best cauldron EVER!" I said five minutes later.

"I'm going to go buy it, do you want one?" I asked eagerly.

"Right, because I could do so many things with one." He said.

"Well, duh, that's why I'm getting one." I said.

"Hermione, the only this I could do with a cauldron is bathe in it. You seem to have forgotten that I lack potion making skills."

"Why would you bathe in something that small?" I asked.

"Go buy your cauldron," Ron said, shaking his head.

---

"Ron, please stop complain, you're giving me a headache." I cried.

"Mione this is boring as hell!" Ron cried. "I want to actually do something!"

"You are, carrying my bags is definitely doing something." I responded.

"Can we please go get a slurpie!" He begged.

"What're you five!" I asked.

"On the inside." He said.

"Ron, you said you wanted to shop." I said, sitting down on the nearest bench.

"Shoe shopping, you're dragging me around the entire Alley to buy clothes, linen, freaking lamps, and Merlin knows what this cloth is used for!" He retorted.

"Do you want to go home?" I asked quietly, trying to hide my disappointment."

"Pick something nice out and I'll buy it for you, then we can go home." Ron said, feeling bad.

I smiled. "I love you, _Ronikins_."

"Oy! Never call me that again!" He roared.

---

"Home at last." Ron sighed.

"Yepp." I said. "Ron you know a couple of days ago we went to Circe's market?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Well, I think you should know that I saw Rob there and he asked me if I wanted to eat dinner with him on Saturday and I said yes." I told Ron.

"Oh," he said. "Okay."

"Great," I said and a bit confused by his reaction.

"Soap opera bashing?" He asked.

"Sure, get the butterbeer and snacks." I said.

"I'm getting it." He said.

I turned on the television and flipped through the channels until I got to Sands ofOur Lives (A/N: Anyone laughing?).

BAM!

"What the hell was that?" I asked, getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"I accidentally blasted the poster in the corner." Ron said.

It was a picture of Ron's favorite broom stick and if I remembered correctly Rob designed the poster for broom advertising. He told me on our date. I put a few things together and came to the conclusion that Ron was against my dating Rob. I let it go for our soap opera bashing day's sake.

---

"Oh my god, her boyfriend's like ten years younger than that guy, how can she not tell?" I asked Ron.

"I know and why the hell is Ricardo getting his wife's best friend pregnant. If he wanted to see girls try to kill each other he should go visit Hogwarts." Ron laughed at me.

"I never said anything to Parkinson, she jumped at me, I dodged her, and she got Bulstrode instead of me." I said to Ron.

" Shhhh, Victoria's about to find out that Cory's mom is the killer." Ron said.

We stopped talking for about five minutes to watch the not to suspenseful 'discovering who the murderer is' part of the show.

"Hey, Ron if I ever turn out like Cindy, the crazy doctor freak, kill me." I said.

"Will do." He said. "And if I ever turn into Don, the male soccer mom, kill me."

"I'd be ashamed of myself if I didn't." I said.

----

This was sort of a not important chapter. But, it's been a month! School has started, so I have homework and projects and seven hours I have to be at school. Oh by the way, do Ron and Hermione seem too much like a couple? Something else, if anyone is wondering why Hermione's job seems so bad, I can't tell you, yet, I have a plan.

abercrombie 18- Ahh, they'll end up happy in the end.  
HP- 4EVER- I love to make people laugh, so Yay!  
NeverLoveAnother- I'm glad you think I have the right amount of fluff a lot of people over do it.  
EmmyLyn- I liked my Ron and Hermione, they're different than most Ron and Hermione's I think. Oh my god, I love Gilmore Girls, Lorelei is my hero.You're right, it kind of is like mother and daughter always having a response for what the othersays.You're right again, I can't believe I did that, his name is Rob and notJeff. thanks.  
Isani- I liked writing the last part where he/she told him/her about his/her faults. and then thei love youlol.  
DanCrazed- I must say I enjoyed your reviews. Parents and internet being deprived, I totally understand. I'm glad you like the chapters, the jealousy, the food fights, and the 'funness' lol.


	5. The Spark

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.

Ron-----------

"So, Cynthia, would you like to go to dinner, say Saturday night next week?" I asked, in my most manly voice.

She let out a shrill giggle, so my manly voice worked. "Of course, Ron, I wouldn't want to be anywhere other than your arms."

I winced as she grabbed me for a kiss goodbye. It was so boring with work being easy because I enjoyed it, and Hermione being with Ginny or work, and having barely ten minutes to spare for me this week. I needed to get out.

"I'll see you later." I said.

She gave me a quick wave and went out the apartment door.

I sighed loudly and banged my head against a wall repeatedly.

"Ron, stop doing that." Hermione called.

I stopped quickly. "I didn't know you were home."

"Hmm, it's nice to be ignored." She said.

"You know I don't ignore you. I'm just used to loud people. I mean look at my family, except my dad, of course."

"So, Cynthia, new friend of yours?" She said casually.

"Hermione if you're going to interrogate me I would prefer if we were standing face to face. It's not fun talking to a wall." I said.

"Really, I thought it would as fun as banging your head into a wall." She said, laughing.

"Mione," I called impatiently.

"I'm coming." She said.

Hermione came out all dressed up. She was wearing wizarding robes. They were light blue, silky, and flowed around her.

"What're you all dressed up for?" I asked.

"I have a date." She said.

"Oh yeah, Robert." I said.

"He doesn't like being called Robert, you know." She said to me, as she adjusted her hair in the hallway mirror.

"Well, I'm a man and men annoy the hell out of other people." I said.

"Rob wouldn't do that." She said.

"And that's why he's not man." I mumbled.

"Shut up, Ron." She said, frowning.

"What do you see in him, Hermione?" I asked.

"Why is he just not good enough? If I remember correctly you picked him out." She said angrily.

"No, I just want to know what sparks in your relationship." I asked. 'I always imagined you and the person you were with sparking."

"We've been out on one date!" Hermione said. "What relationship?"

"Okay, fine, just one date." I said. "This date, I am a hundred percent sure he'll ask you to be his girlfriend if all goes well. That's a relationship."

"On the second date, no way!" She said.

I just nodded.

"What does if all goes well mean?" She asked.

"If you like the same food, hate the same people, read the same books, that kind of stuff." I said.

"He wouldn't, I know basically nothing about him." She said.

"He will, but back to my first question is there any spark?" I asked.

"I don't know?" She said. "I like him, he makes me feel special."

"Spark is there from the moment you meet." I said.

"What do you know?" Hermione asked. "How come you're not with the right girl if you know all about how to find her?"

"I'm not looking for the right girl. I'm still young and unsure of where I'm going or doing." I said casually. Freaking Hermione out was fun. "You, on the other hand, want to find a nice guy in a stable relationship. Mr. Right has spark but so do a lot of guys you just have to be able to distinguish the difference between them. Then there are guys were you have fun but there is no spark." I said.

"Okay," Hermione said, now finding her calm. "Define spark."

"Well, first of all not everyone has spark and not every relationship needs spark. But, once again, I see you with someone that sparks your relationship. Spark is when you fight constantly but get along; you always have drama, but in the end you're always happy with what turns out. I don't know, there's this friction, passion, it's not planned or expected; things just happen and fall into place."

"How do you know all this?" She asked.

"I've felt the spark. My parents have spark, they're polar opposites but they're very much in love, and I've seen friends with spark too." I said.

"You've felt the spark." She asked.

"Yepp, but it couldn't be, so I left it alone." I said.

She stood there quietly looking at her hands. "I hope you're wrong, Ron."

"I hope you find whoever it is that you're looking for." I said, leaving."

"I was supposed to interrogate you about Cynthia." She said.

"Looks like that's not happening today, maybe later." I called, on my way to the kitchen.

"Ron!" She called.

"What?" I called back.

"You ruined my date." She said.

"Glad to be of service." I called.

--------à Hermione

"So, I was reading the Goblins By Josephine Borsch and you will not believe how inflexible and opinionated that women is." Rob said to me.

"Yeah, that conservative, old hag." I said with false enthusiasm.

Rob looked at me strangely and just smiled.

_Come on, ask me what's wrong or tell me to sit up straight. COME ON!_

"So, yesterday I went to a quidditch game and met this healer school drop out and woah." He said.

"Whoa, what do you mean whoa? What happened?" I asked.

"Well, she couldn't handle the pressure; she needed a break or something. Her parents pushed her to be successful, her boyfriend was an auror and he probably expected her to have a suitable career. She couldn't keep up her grades, go to social events, and be in a relationship all that the same time. She dropped out and is writing a book about it."

"She's writing a book?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's actually been published, it's not exactly a top-seller but, she's not exactly counting her galleons." Rob said.

"I think I should go to Flourish and Bolts later to get a copy." I said.

Rob nodded as he took a sip of his wine. I tried to keep from frowning; I hated that he drunk wine that seemed so much like the kind my father would drink during important dinners. The last thing I need is to be going on dates with a man that drinks like my father.

_Stupid Weasley, I shouldn't talk to him anymore. I bet he knew Rob would seem repulsive after telling me about freaking spark. _

"Rob," I said, my mind reeling. "It's raining outside."

He smiled. "I know, Hermione."

"Let's go dance." I said.

"What?" He laughed. "Now? Hermione, we needed reservations for certain places to dance. We definitely aren't dressed to dance at some pub."

"I meant in the rain." I said, not even trying to hide my disappointment.

This time he wasn't laughing. "You're kidding."

"You know what; I don't think I feel well. I don't know what I'm doing." I said. I was beginning to feel like the crap on the bottom of your shoes.

"Do you want me to take you home?" He asked, looking concerned.

"Please." I said quietly.

He called for the check, paid, and we walked to the apparating section of the restaurant.

"Do you need help apparating back to your apartment?" He asked kindly.

"No, I'll be fine." I said.

"Doesn't matter, I'm helping you anyway." He said.

Rob took my hand in his and we appeared at my front door.

"Tell me when you feel better, okay?" He asked.

"I will and thanks for helping me." I said.

He smiled and kissed me goodbye on the cheek.

I opened the door with my wand since I didn't feel like finding my keys in my purse in the dark.

"Ron?" I called as I got inside.

"In here." I heard a voice call."

"So, do you want to go dancing?" I asked, as I sat down next to him on the couch in the living room.

"Where?" Ron asked.

"In the rain." I said simply.

"Sure." He said. "Whatever your crazy mind desires."

"Really?" I asked.

"Sure, but why are you home at nine?" He asked.

"Don't ask questions, let's just go." I said crossly.

"Got it," Ron said. "Don't you want to change first?"

"Yeah, meet me by the backdoor in five minutes."

------- Ron

"I would love it if you shared how your night went." I said to Hermione as I watched her. She looked so different from lazy or uptight Hermione. She was definitely tense but it's Hermione. Her hair was curling and her giant yellow shirt was sticking to her body.

"No," Hermione answered, she ran out into the middle of our backyard and began to spin in circles with her arms wide apart.

I stood there and watched her spin and kick her feet in different directions. "Come on, Ron its fun."

"No, I'd rather watch you." I yelled.

She ran at me and looked at me with an upset face. "Please?" She asked.

"That crap won't work with me." I said, laughing at her.

"We don't have spark." She said loudly.

"What?" I asked, faking confusion.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Rob and I will never ever in our lives have passionate fight, or stupid fun, or _friction_."

"I'm sorry, Hermione." I said sincerely.

"You're such a liar." She spat. "It's your fault, he was perfect. We only went on one date but I knew he would be good for me."

"He's not good for you if you don't like him or if you want _friction_. Oh, and believe me when I say this, I want what is best for you and Rob isn't what's best for you." I yelled over the rain.

"Then why did you set me up with him?" She yelled at me along with a little shove.

"I never thought Rob would last. Every other guy that I work with is a jack ass and would rip you to shreds. They're the guys that girls cry over. Rob was the only one that couldn't, wouldn't hurt you. I just wanted you to have fun, because you were always stressed about work. I never thought you would want him for a boyfriend or more. I thought all that wanting a serious relationship was bull." I roared and gave her a shove too.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed as she ran inside.

"That's fantastic!" I yelled.

(A/N: I liked this chapter!)

DanCraed- Yeah, friends make school great. Making good grades is rewarding though. Yes, Hermione's job is leading somewhere and with Ron I wanted to change him because I thought it would fun to have a different Ron.  
Emma-Lyn – I'm glad you love it, YAY. Love is good for my stories.  
sgcgirl52- Yepp, school started in the first week of August for me. My story won't become to angsty. I hope this chapter didn't seem that way, I just wanted some drama.


	6. Hostility and Making Up

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

Hostility

"They didn't say a word to each other." Harry said.

"I know," Ginny said, picking at her salad.

"Don't they usually tell us what happened?" Harry asked.

"I know," Ginny said again.

"What kind of big fight have they had without us?" Harry asked.

"I think you can squeeze it out of Ron." Ginny said. "But Hermione is a rock, can't get anything out of her."

"I could try. We have a quidditch game to go to tonight. It's a Puddlemere game, it should be interesting."

"Why don't you two ever take me to the games?" Ginny asked, pouting.

"Why don't you and Hermione take us to places?" Harry countered.

"You don't like our places." Ginny said.

"Fine you go to the quiddtich game with Ron and you talk to him. I refuse to talk with the Rock no matter how much I care about her." Harry said.

"Fine," Ginny said.

-------Ron

"Could you pass the remote?" I asked Hermione.

"I'm reading," Hermione stated.

"It'll take a second for you to give it to me." I said.

"If you watch television while I read I'll be bothered." Hermione said without looking up from her book.

"You could go to your room." I said.

"I like it here." Hermione said.

"Are you purposely making my life hell?" I asked.

"Do you really have to ask me that question?" Hermione asked.

"Stubborn wench," I muttered under my breath as I got up and walked towards the front door.

"I heard that!" Hermione yelled.

"I don't care." I said right before he slammed the door."

I walked down the street to a small pub where magical three dimensional recordings of quidditch were playing all day.

"Bob," I said to the bartender I made friends with.

"Ron," He said, "butterbeer?"

"Thanks," I said as I dropped a few coins on the countertop.

"What's on right now?" I asked Bob as he handed me my butterbeer.

"The Tornadoes," Bob told me.

We both grimaced and shook our heads.

"I hope there men fall of their brooms from two hundred feet in the air." Bob said.

"I just hope they lose." I said, smirking at Bob.

"Oi, remember that one lady who brought in a bunch of little kids into watch the Tornados game?" Bob laughed.

I almost spit out my drink. "The stay-at-home-Mom that was betting money on the Tornados?"

"Yeah," Bob laughed.

"Oh Merlin, I feel bad for her kids. That woman was more embarrassing than my mother." I laughed.

"Remember when she threw her son's ice cream in Taw's face? And, and when she punched Vaughn in his manhood?"

"I don't think I've ever been more afraid of a five-year-old boy's mother." I laughed.

"Ron!" Someone said behind me.

I turned around and found Ginny?

"Gin, what are you doing here?" I laughed. "This is for us big boys, not you little girls."

"You didn't get loaded off of butterbeer did you?" She asked.

"No, I'm just laughing. Can't I laugh anymore?"

"just c'mon," She said as she grabbed one of my sleeves.

"What do you want, Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Hermione told me where you were. She told me to tell you that she knows where you are all the time and that there is no way your life is going to be easy. Oh and you and I are going to the Puddlemere game." She said.

"What, no, I'm going with Harry in fifteen minutes," I said, "and Hermione said what?"

"Harry couldn't make it so you're going with me." She said with a smirk.

"I'd rather go alone." I said.

Ginny looked seriously offended. "I have the tickets and I'm not giving them to you."

"I'd rather not go at all." I said.

Ginny looked really, really offended. "Fine, go home to Hermione."

"Let's go." I said. "C'mon Ginny, apparrate, you remember how don't you?"

"Shut up, Ron. I passed on the first time unlike you." I said.

"Gin, you have no idea how much I've changed in these past six years."

"Oh yeah, I don't know, huh?" Ginny asked sardonically. "I'm just your sister."

CRACK

POP

"I need your tickets." The man at the booth said.

Ginny took them out of her bag and gave them to the man. He then gave them back after examining them and punching a hole in each ticket.

"Why are you here with me anyway, Gin? Look I know Harry didn't have anything better to do. He loves Puddlemere." Ron said.

"I want to spend time with you." Ginny said.

Ron narrowed his eyes. "Do you need anything? Are you in trouble?" Ron asked.

"So, Ronnie, why are you and Hermione fighting?" Ginny asked as they arrived at their seats.

"She went crazy about how I messed up what she wanted." Ron said.

"That's too vague, what did you mess up?" Ginny asked.

"Shh, I'll tell you later the Wasps are practicing I want to see the moves." Ron said.

"Ron, do you want Hermione to be mad at you forever?" Ginny asked desperately.

"No, but we've had these problems before, everything blows over eventually." Ron said quickly.

Ginny looked at Ron for a minute and then, "You're not acting like yourself."

"Stop analyzing me, you're not searching me for dark magic." Ron said crossly.

"You're tired of being mature and composed." Ginny continued. "Because this was a big fight or you realized something important, am I right?"

"Doesn't matter," Ron said dismissively. "I'm not dealing with it; I shouldn't always be the one to fix STOP FUMBLING YOU DUMB ASS -"

"Ron," Ginny said loudly. "What shouldn't you always fix what?"

For a few moments Ron focused one the game and zoned Ginny out. So Ginny thought.

---------Ginny

_It's a big fight. Ron doesn't want to fix it this time because he always fixes it. And he always fixes it because it's always his fault! So this time it's Hermione's fault? No, that's not possible. Hermione's reasonable, considerate, and responsible. She doesn't ever mess things up this badly. Not to a point where neither one of them talks when all four of us get together for the first time in about three weeks. Ron did say something about Hermione thinking he messed everything up. What could go wrong in Hermione's life? Ron couldn't screw up her job. He definitely couldn't screw up her diet, she did that to him. She's already stressed from work so Ron did nothing wrong there. ROB Ron could totally screw that up. In fact, he has control, a lot of control over the Rob and Hermione thing. _

----Ron

"Did Hermione and Rob break up?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"Yes," Ron said blatantly.

"And did you have a part in it?" Ginny asked slowly.

"All I did was tell her that I saw her with a guy that she has spark with and then I told her what spark was. She obviously put those two things together and figured out that Rob isn't right for her." Ron said.

"You told her about spark so she would break it off with Rob?" Ginny asked. "And what is spark?"

"No, I just wanted to know if she saw spark so she wouldn't be wasting her time. I'm honestly sorry that he's not the guy for her but I'm glad she knows it now. In short, spark is passion. Dammit, why am I the only one who knows what spark is." Ron said focusing his attention on Ginny instead of the game.

"Ron, she thinks you messed with her so she could have another guy that doesn't meet her standards." Ginny said. "She thinks you're playing with her love life. For some reason she's taking it seriously now."

"I want her to be happy." I said tiredly. "That's all."

"I know you won't like to hear this but, just tell her you like her." Ginny said.

"What are you talking about, Ginny?" I said..

"Hermione and I can't happen. We're too good as friends, it can't get any better!" I said.

"Well, if you gave it a chance maybe it could." Ginny said.

"No, never will, because I don't like Hermione that way. And if I wanted to see if I did I would ruin things beyond repair." I said.

"What've you got to lose?" Ginny asked.

"A lot, Ginny," I said.

"Ron-" Ginny said.

"Let's just watch the game now." I said.

----

"Hermione what do you want to eat tonight?" I asked.

"I don't care." She said.

"Butterbeer and microwave pizza it is." I said sarcastically.

"I'm eating in my room." Hermione said grapping her food as soon as it was ready.

I let out a long sigh. "I want to talk."

"I'd rather not." Hermione said curtly.

"You're my best friend; I don't want you to get hurt." I said. "Being with Rob for the long run wasn't a good idea."

"Then why did you set me up with him?" She asked.

"I didn't think you were ready for a long relationship." I said. "I didn't want you to end up being hurt by some other guy, like I said a couple of days ago, Rob was the best person."

"You should have just left me to my spinster ways." Hermione said bitterly.

"I wanted you to have fun too." I said. "You never have fun."

"I really liked him, I really did. I wanted it to work out so badly." Hermione said sadly.

I walked over and hugged her, which was hard because she was carrying food."

"I'm sorry, I got mad at you for being right." Hermione said. "But, Ron, geez, you can make a person so angry for bring things up at the wrong time."

I just frowned; fighting with her wasn't what I wanted.

----

"So, I started reading this book called _Healer School Dropout_." Hermione said.

"It sounds depressing." I said.

"It's very good, Ron!" Hermione said.

"What's it about?" I asked.

"Regina Wells, is apart of a rich family, she was in healer training, and her boyfriend is an auror." Hermione said. "She couldn't handle the stress that came with the rich, pure-blood family, the perfect boyfriends, and the career choice."

"I feel the same way as her about healing sometimes." Hermione said.

"Well, you never wanted to be one in school." I said.

"When did I start wanting to be a healer?" Hermione asked.

"No clue, pass the butterbeer." I said. "I'm just kidding, when you saw all those aurors during war time."

Hermione just sighed.

DanCrazed- She doesn't hate him anymore. I was going to make them be angry for a little longer, but I couldn't.

CoconutGirl- Ron is blind when it comes to Hermione and himself, but eventually he'll come around.

Emma-Lyn- Thank you! You're very sweet!  
abercrombie18- I know everyone wanted them to get together soon!

Drama-Queen93 aka Lovin-Lonnie- Update is here!

Insypred- I'm glad you like it D makes me smile.

katerina- I remember I was reading somewhere it had all these characters who fell in love like BAM! They didn't even seem right for each other and I kept thinking "where's the spark?" So I wrote about spark.


	7. Healer School Dropout

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Hermione---------

I read, reread, and reread again. I was entranced by _Healer__ School__ Dropout. _Pendillon O'Hara, a nineteen-year-old taught me a lesson. A girl who slept only three hours, never ate breakfast, and bit her nails; taught me a lesson. She studied, stressed, passed, celebrated, studied, stressed, passed, celebrated; and the trend seemed never-ending. Ron always said, "A life with a schedule is no life at all,"

Cure, celebrate, pray, see the dead, fight with Ron, and date. My never-ending hell cycle, I thought as I traced Pendillon's face with my finger. I always had a copy of that book with me.

Strange thoughts began to go through my head, destructive thoughts. Unplanned ideas and unstructured hopes formed in my head. Just walking to Head Healer Winston III and saying "I quit, so you can take your depressing, unfulfilling job, and stuff it up your disease harboring ass," and my hips would sway, my hair would swish, and my confidence and composure would shine brightly. Oh if only I had the courage and the ability to be so unnaturally spontaneous.

I wanted to talk to my mother. Regardless of what the Ministry thought, I apparated to my parent's muggle house.

I appeared in the hallway by the front door. The big read door with the golden knob. There were windows, large windows that allowed light inside, next to the door. I missed my door and windows.

"Hermione,dear?" My father asked as he walked slowly from the living room into the hallway.

My father wore glasses now. They were wiry and thin, kind of like him. His once thick, black hair had a salt and pepper look to it. He was growing old, my father with the strong, hugging arms; the great height; and the obsession with dental hygene. He was so strange, but I loved him despite his abnormal behavior.

"Daddy," I called quietly, I could feel myself getting choked up.

He gave me one of his strong, protective hugs. The ones that made me feel so safe when I thought monsters lived under my bed.

"What are you doing home?" He asked in his kind, old voice.

"I wanted to talk to Mum...and you." I said.

"Your mother is working," Dad said. "A twelve-year-old girl has a horrible cavity. The mother says she won't stop crying. After than disaster she has more children to deal with."

"Do you and Mum like being doctors?" I asked as we sat down at the kitchen table with lemon-aid.

"We love it," My father said. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm not happy with my job," I answered.

"What don't you like?" Dad asked, concerned.

"It's depressing me," I said blatantly.

"Hermione, you shouldn't do what you don't like." Dad said, frowning.

"I used to like my job. Seeing those smiles coming from an auror's daughter and his wife crying. Now it feels like everyone is dying, or complaining more than they should." I said.

"Hermione, I don't understand, how did this change of heart happen?" My father asked.

"I read a book." I said.

"Hermione, I don't want you to do anything drastic," Dad said quickly.

I suppose he thinks I'm going to do something crazy. I bet I sound a little crazy too, I thought.

"What should I do?" I asked.

"Go to a career counselor and talk about your situation," he said. "If you absolutely want to resign, then do it. But before that look for a job."

I nodded, "Thanks, Dad."

We talked more, it wasn't much. He told me how work was and I talked about werewolf and vampire patients. He told me about Mum, and I told him about Ron, Harry, and Ginny.

"You're leaving now?" He asked surprised.

I came an hour ago. This was probably the first time I saw my parents since Christmas.

"I'm sorry, Dad," I said. "I just didn't plan to come it was an impulse. I have to get back-"

He nodded, gave me one last hug. "Happy Birthday, Hermione."

"What?" I asked.

"Your birthday is tomorrow, did you forget?" He asked, laughing.

"I guess I did." I said feeling a bit foolish.

"You'll be getting your present tomorrow." He said.

I apparated home after giving my father one last hug.

I landed on the couch. I closed my eyes and decided to think.

"Mione?"

Or not.

"Hi, Ron," I said from the couch.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"To see my mother, but she wasn't there. I talked to Dad instead." I said.

"Anything important?" Ron asked, sitting next to me.

"I don't want to be a healer anymore." I said. "I want to do something else."

"What?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"Hermione, you sound like a five-year-old," Ron said, frowning. "Start looking around, you can't be lazy and depressed all day."

"Shut up, Ron," I said, "I'm trying to think."

I could tell Ron was staring at me, even though my eyes were closed.

"Get out," He said simply, "Until you can start smiling or stop mopping you can't be in this apartment."

"Excuse me?" I asked, getting up.

"You think you're going to get anywhere thinking about how horrible your job is? Well, you're not, start looking around for something you like. Hell, go to a pub, you might want to be a bartender!" Ron said.

"You can't make me leave," I said, glaring.

"I'm half a foot taller than you, I play quiddtich regularly, and I could literally kick you out," Ron said, getting up to prove his height point.

"You wouldn't," I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Try me," He said, smirking.

I grudgingly got up. I heard about Ron's anger violent anger from Ginny. Although, I always though she was kidding...

I slammed the front door behind me.

"I'm coming with you," Ron said, opening the door not even a second later.

"What?" I asked.

"I know more about job searching than you, Hermione." Ron said.

I snorted, loudly, very loudly.

"Do you know how many job interviews I've gone on?" Ron asked me as he walked beside me.

"No," I answered.

"I've been on way more than you. Since you got your job at St. Mungo's so early and quickly." Ron said.

"Are you saying that I'm incapable of finding a job?" I asked.

"No, I just have a knack for it." Ron said.

"Fine, where do we go first?" I asked.

"What do you like?" Ron asked.

"Books," I said.

"You could work at the bookstore down the street," Ron said.

"I'm not an eighteen-year-old looking for a part time job. I'm twenty-one and I want a lasting job!" I said.

"You might want to write a book." Ron said.

"No thank you," I said, frowning. "I can't write."

"There is a school I know of that you might like. I have a friend that went there. He's absolutely brilliant. He says they're looking for teacher helpers and tutors." Ron said. "It's a large school, like a muggle college. It's hidden in underground London." Ron said.

"Teaching isn't my thing; I never did have patience for you and Harry." Hermione said.

Ron frowned but chose not to say anything. "We'll find you something, Hermione." Ron said.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmede?" Hermione asked.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"I really want to go to Honeydukes." I said.

"I swear you're turning into a kid every second." Ron laughed.

I frowned.

"So what can we do?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Ron said. "I really don't care if you find a job today or not. I just didn't want to sit at home."

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, we never do anything anymore. I'm leaving in a week for Norway." Ron said.

"So you weren't going to kick me out?" I asked.

"No I was going to." Ron said. "Let's go to Agrippa's Apothecary."

"I've never heard of Agrippa's Apothecary," I said.

"It's a new pub." Ron said. "We'll have drinks there."

"Apparation would be best right now. It's right next to Honeydukes." Ron said.

_Pop_

_Crack_

"We have to walk a little more and here we are." Ron said.

The pub was huge, bigger than the Three Broomsticks, it looked bigger than Hogwarts.

"This place is huge." Hermione said.

"I know," Ron said. "It's great too."

"We're going to the backroom over there."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see." Ron said smiling.

A/N: I'm sorry for the wait; I couldn't get anything in my head to flow! Why did I leave a cliff hanger? I'm a bad person. If you read carefully enough you can guess what's going to be in the next chapter. Or it might be obvious, I don't know.

x-Drama-Queen93-x--I wanted them to fight more too! But, I couldn't do it.  
Emma-Lynn- I always thought Ron would think of Ginny as a little kid. Even now when he's all mature and everything.  
DanCrazed-Nope she doesn't like it, ) very observant.  
Coconut Girl - Thanks  
ron n mione 4 eva- Thanks  
Inspyred- Thank you


	8. Insanity at Aprippa's Apothecary

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Three's Company, I love them both though.

Hermione---------

"I like the tables out here," I said, worried.

"The ones inside are better," Ron said smiling.

I hated that look. He was up to something. I hated being surprised. Maybe he brought me to a career fair, where they have a booth for every different career possible. I could seem Rita Skeetor and her stupid glasses. I could see Rob and his pretty blue eyes, and blonde hair. Oh Merlin, Celestia Warblock or whoever would be singing. I felt the need to kick Ron in his manhood.

Ron opened the dark, brown, back doors.

"SUPRISE!" The people inside of the room shouted.

I stood there. I never was good at being surprised. My face probably looked similar to a frustrated five-year-old who was learning to read.

"Happy birthday," Ron whispered in her ear.

"Ron, I love you," I said giving him a hug.

----

Ron----------

"Hermione's enjoying herself," Harry said smirking.

I just nodded.

"The guys seem to like her," Harry said.

"Shut it, Potter," I snarled.

"Harry raised his eyebrows, "And you don't like her?"

I let Harry stand at the butterbeer bowl alone.

"Seamus, how is life?" I asked the first person I saw.

"Great, I just got promoted-" Seamus began.

"That's great," I cut in. "I have to go check on...some things."

I walked to Hermione and...Tristan, maybe?

"Hermione...Mate," I said as I walked up to them.

"Hi, Ron," Hermione said, her face was flushed, she was having fun.

"Ron," What's-his-name said.

"Corey and I were talking about Egypt," Hermione said.

"Really, my brother lives there," I said. "Have you ever been there?

"No," Corey answered. "Maybe Hermione would like to join me."

Hermione blushed and I raised my eyebrows. I don't even think Corey was expecting that comment.

"Umm, Hermione, Harry wants to talk to you," I said.

"That was embarrassing," Hermione laughed uncertainly as we walked towards Harry.

I was angry she could tell. She doesn't know why, I don't either.

"Harry, tell Hermione about that thing," I said.

"What thing?" Harry asked.

"That thing you told me earlier," I said.

"I don't think so," Harry said for some reason.

"C'mon Harry tell me," Hermione

_All he has to do is make something up._

"Umm, Ron thinks you're great," Harry said, walking away.

I was confused; Harry was usually a good liar.

"That was strange,' Hermione said, watching Harry's retreating form.

"I agree," I said, "butterbeer?"

-----

"Wow, I haven't had a surprise party since I was...seven or eight?" Hermione laughed.

"I laughed too, seeing and eight-year-old Hermione being shocked with confetti, party hats, balloons, and little kids screaming there heads off was hilarious.

We kind of made our very own fort. We were crouched behind chairs and giant plants. There were some crazy people I invited. I didn't know they all like Hermione so much, maybe they were drinking too much.

"Should we ask Harry and Ginny to come in here too?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny's planning something with Fred and George, don't worry, they're going to do something to Colin Creevy not you. The kid won't leave Ginny alone. And Harry went home, people wouldn't leave him alone." I said.

Hermione smiled, "We're like little kids."

"I know, so you can forget your job issues for now and be little again." I said. "More whipped cream?"

Hermione nodded and opened her mouth. I shot some into her mouth from the can. Whip cream shots, gotta love 'em.

"Do you remember how Marco had blonde hair?" Hermione asked.

"He doesn't have blonde hair anymore?" I asked.

"Nope," Hermione smiled, "I spilled some green potion in his hair."

Hermione started to giggle uncontrollably.

I smiled fondly at her, "You're drunk."

Hermione nodded her head and continued to laugh. She bit her lip trying to control her laughter.

They were red, her lips, red as an apple or a cherry, or a stop sign, maybe red as a heart. I don't know I've never seen one of those before.

Hermione was drunk on butterbeer-booze and I was drunk on her red lips. I couldn't stop looking at them; it was like I suddenly lost control of myself.

I kissed them.

Her lips, I mean.

Her giggles stopped and she just sat there.

I came back to reality and though quickly. "Happy birthday...again, I always give you a birthday kiss.

_Just never on those red, red lips._

Hermione was drunk enough to buy it.

She started talking. I let her speak. I thought about her lips. They didn't taste like candy or rainbows or whatever some sad, romantic bloke would say. The tasted of lipstick, butterbeer, whip cream, and something I like to call hermione-ness.

"Hermione, I'm going to go get us some cake," I said getting up.

I came back a few seconds later to find Hermione just sitting there.

"Am I an idiot?" She asked.

I frowned, "What?"

"I was just laughing and throwing potions." She said taking the cake.

Something about Hermione that everyone should know: when she is drunk she has mood swings.

"It's okay, after it's a Ron Weasley party. I'm just waiting for someone to get shit-faced and start making out with a tree," I laughed.

Hermione laughed to and she started eating her cake. Junk food was her favorite and the cake was chocolate with swirls of chocolate fudge and chocolate sprinkles.

"Good thing my parents aren't here, they would freak out. They wouldn't like me eating cake." Hermione said with a silly grin on her face.

"This isn't a parent, over thirty-year-old party and you always eat junk." I said.

"True, but one bite out of this and I probably will pack on 500 calories. It's bad for my health and teeth." Hermione said.

"You'll be fine Healer Granger," I said.

"Hermione, Ron?" Ginny asked. "Come out here,"

"I think we should leave or something. Your party is getting out of hand." Ginny said.

"The party we started ended an hour ago," I told Ginny. "This madness, was started by Robinson over there, he didn't want the fun to end."

Robinson was dancing on top of a table and she was throwing forks everywhere.

"Aren't the Agrippa's Apothecary people going to kick them out?" Ginny asked, looking at Robinson with distaste.

"Well, Robinson is rich," Hermione said, "I hate rich people that go crazy."

Ginny, Hermione, and I made our way to the double-doors, trying as hard as we could to keep from getting hit in the face with forks, food, or butterbeer.

"You two leave, I have some unfinished business," Ginny said.

I eyed her strangely. "What the hell?"

"Nothing, just go," She said, looking around.

I helped Hermione out. We joint apparated to our apartment.

"Hermione, I think I should keep you away from my parties. I am a bit insane, you know," I said,

"I like your parties," She said. "I need some craziness in my life."

"I can't argue with you there," I said. "But still I should tone it down."

Hermione and I didn't feel like going to our rooms yet so we laid down on the couch and watched some old re-runs.

"Oh, Jack and Krissy shouldn't talk like that." Hermione said, with a matter-of-fact look on her face.

"Well, Mr. Ferly shouldn't be so sick minded," I said.

"Well Jack and Krissy don't need to put up a curtain together," Hermione said.

"True," I reasoned. "Too bad they don't have magic."

'That would take the fun out of the entire show." Hermione said.

"I wonder what a magically show with three friends would be like?" I pondered.

"Just think about the things you, Harry, and I went though in Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"Nah, our lives were too exciting," I said.

"Something more like this then? To bad we don't have another roommate," Hermione said.

"I think just two of us is fine," I said.

"If you say so," Hermione said.

"Hey, do you need some hangover potion?" I asked.

"Yes, please," Hermione said, rubbing her temples.

"I got up and went to get in from a kitchen cupboard. We always had some.

"Here you go," I said, giving her the potion.

Hermione winced at the smell, it was pretty bad. She drank it anyway.

We watched some more television. Hermione laughed so much when Jack was playing strip poker with Larry and those girls. I laughed at her laugh. Hermione doesn't know it but, she looks peculiar when she laughs.

About an hour later it was 3 am and we finally went to bed. I was just about to go into my room when-

"Ron, you really do know how to kiss a girl," Hermione said, smirking.

I just stood there. "What?"

"That was one hell of a birthday kiss." Hermione said.

I smiled and ruffled my hair, "Yeah."

A/N: It was kind of crazy wasn't it?

x-Drama-Queen93-x- Everyone will see shortly, I already have a chapter written were Ron and Hermione talk about her job. I just have to get the events that happen before it to come together.  
DanCrazed- It is okay no one guess so you're fine  
ron n mione weasley- Ah well, here's an update  
HP-4EVER- Keep reading!  
HarryPotter1001- I'm continuing, in fact, I won't stop until I have the whole story done.  
rockqween- I've forgotten my birthday before, lol. I'm glad you like it.


	9. Retrospection with Popsicles

Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter.

Retrospection with Popsicles

Hermione---------

"Ron, I quit." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't want to be Healer Granger anymore. I want to work with potions." I said.

"What?" He asked again.

"I got a job offer too." I said, excited. "I start working at the potions lab. They discovered the wolfsbane potion there! _Helmwich Potions_."

"Hermione this, this is great." Ron, said, kissing her on the cheek. "Where is this place?"

"It's in London, but it's hidden like St. Mungo's and the Ministry. I have to go through a lift to get there." I said.

"Should we celebrate?" Ron asked. "I cancelled my date with that one girl."

"Sure," I smiled, "where to?"

"Let's take a walk," Ron said "And get something to eat."

I checked the fridge and in the freezer all we had were bagels, lemonade, and popsicles. I grabbed the popsicles."

"Popsicles, perfect for a cold day like this." Ron said sarcastically.

"It's all we have," I said smiling.

Ron and Hermione walked to a small park away from city troubles. There were no globs of gum under your seat, there were no crying children, no guitarists trying to make a few knuts, and the distinct city smell, like coffee, newspapers, and cigarettes, was gone.

"So, Hermione, you didn't even bother to tell me that you quit your job as Head Healer Granger." Ron said, eyeing his blueberry-blast popsicle.

"I'm sorry, Ron, but you're the first to know!" I said. "I was going to go to a career consultant and talk to my parents and people in similar situations and even you. But then I thought that I didn't need permission or consultations. It was a decision I wanted to make by myself. You did get me up though. Two days ago I was so lazy, I just wanted to be a couch potato."

"What about this new job?" Ron asked

"I haven't started yet, but I love the idea of potion creation. St. Mungo's made me think of vomit, tears, medicines, blood, and death. I thought I would be institutionalized if I had to deal with it anymore."

"I remember in fifth year you said you wanted to do something worth while." Ron said.

"I'm glad I quit, it's nice to put St. Mungo's into my past. I'll be busy with classes of course. I did take potion courses after Hogwarts but I need some more."

Ron smiled, "You know your hair is going to frizz if we stay out too long, because of the fog."

"I don't care," Hermione said. "Tell me about your work."

"Well, I get to go to quidditch games for free, I get to decide where the world cup will be played, I help secure areas." Ron said. "You already knew that."

"Isn't it nice to actually like what you're doing?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Ron said. "Hermione I can see cherry kablam all over your hands, I thought you got an orange fruity."

"I brought the box and it has a cooling charm on it!" Hermione said. "Here take the lime explosion it tastes really good.

Ron took the popsicle from Hermione's hands. He ripped off the colorful plastic wrapping and let the popsicle sink in his mouth.

"I like days like these," Hermione said.

"What? You hate these days, you always complain about bad weather." Ron laughed.

"That was before." Hermione said, as they reached the pond.

"Mr.Right, "Hermione said, "would make this days so much better."

"I miss being with someone, even though it only lasted three weeks." Hermione said.

"Which is actually a long time," Ron said.

"I wish I could've fought with Rob though, he was so bland. You said he was sarcastic, I never saw the sarcasm." Hermione said.

"You're so much better." Hermione said. "But you're my friend."

"Yeah," Ron laughed uncertainly, Ginny's words were coming back to him.

Ron------------

He stopped looking at Hermione's face and focused on his melting popsicle. Lime colored drops were dripping onto his hand. There was a joke on the other end too.

_What do you call a quiditch player that you can trust in a relationship?_

"A keeper," Hermione said. "I already had that one."

"What if you don't like this job either, Hermione?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I like it?" Hermione asked. "The only reason I became a healer was the war. I didn't want more people to die if I could help. It's not what I wanted to do with my life though. I actually want to do this because it seems fun."

Hermione waked Ron after she heard him snort.

"I remember I wanted to be an auror once." I said, thinking back. "I lost interest and so did Harry. Working for the Ministry in its most corrupt area didn't seem like fun after they all seemed to be swatted down like flies."

"That's a lovely way to think of aurors." Hermione said, shoving me.

"They weren't all bad. Shaklebolt and Tonks were great, in fact. Then Mad-Eye was strange yet brilliant. Then there were the ones that sold out others and-"

"Ron, you're depressing me." Hermione cut in.

"That's life," I said. "Hey, do you want to go sit by the pond?"

"Sure," Hermione said.

We made our way through the grass because following the path would take too long.

"Are we aloud to do that?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to me.

"Nope, you have to pay a five galleon fine if you step on the grass." I said.

"I didn't know that!" Hermione said.

"Relax, who's going to check?" I asked.

"Why would they make a rule if they weren't going to enforce it?" Hermione asked.

"To scare you, of course." I said.

"Ron, remember in fourth year when we went to the Yule ball?" Hermione asked.

I snorted, "How can I forget?"

"I remember Roger Davies and Fleur were so happy and look Fleur's not with him anymore." Hermione said. "Isn't it weird how relationships work? One second you're in love with one person and the next you're happy as can be and married to another."

"I guess that means Krum will never be back in your life," I said.

"Of course not," Hermione said, she looked at her third popsicle, a mango smoothie.

_How many licks does it take to get to the center of a strawberry, chocolate frog?_

"Seven-hundred fifty-nine," I answered.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"One boring, summer day and a lot of chocolate frogs," I answered.

Hermione laughed, "Do you remember when Harry bought a box of chocolate frogs for you when you broke your leg?"

"Oh yeah, Ginny and Fred ate them all. I don't know where George was that day." I said.

"You were so mad because you loved the caramel insides." Hermione said, while getting her fourth popsicle.

"Oh remember when we went to Germany for a week because I had work there?" I asked.

"Of course, you ate and ate and ate some more and then you started to work." Hermione said.

"I think Ginny and Harry kind of left the group there," I said.

"Just me and you," Hermione said.

"It's kind of sad though isn't it? Harry and I don't spend as much time together as we did three years ago." I said, looking at the grass.

"You're his best friend," Hermione said. "You're still Harry and Ron you just have jobs now."

"You and I spend a lot of time together," I said.

"Well, we live together," Hermione said.

"I really wish we could go swimming," Ron said randonly.

"What, it's freezing, do you want pneumonia?" Hermione asked.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Nothing, we can't go swimming when it's 40 degrees out here." Hermione said.

"We can go to Spain," Ron said.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, but I think we should go to Spain," I said, imaging white sand, beach houses, water, and the sun.

"Maybe someday we'll go to Spain," Hermione said. "I went to France once, with my parents. It was nice there but, Spain sounds so much better."

"Hey, Hermione, do you want to get some real food?" I asked.

"Sure," She said. "But, I think popsicles are real food."

"Let's go to Agrippa's Hut. I like it there."

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "It's a hut?"

"No, the food is exotic. And in exotic places people live in huts or something like that." I said lamely.

Hermione gave me a pointed look, which I chose to ignore.

"When we get to Agrippa's I want you to tell me all about it," I said.

"It?" Hermione said.

"Quitting your job and getting a new one in two days," Ron said.

"All right," Hermione said, "and you tell me why you kissed me that night,"

"I wa-" I began.

"Save it for the hut," Hermione said.

I nodded and we jointed apparted to Hogsmede.

A/N: I was out of town last week.

Calvin the studendos man- ) That was quite the compliment, thank you! Please keep reading!  
DanCrazed- Birthdays and kisses, that sounds like my kind of Saturday night, lol. Sounds fun right?  
Emma-Lyn- My favorite part as well, Hermione might be catching on to Ron's feelings before Ron!  
EmSaysGrrr- Ahh, sorry to frustrate you but, you'll have to wait a little longer for them to get together.  
ASH- Wow, I am seriously flattered, comments like yours make me want to continue.  
x-Drama-Queen93-x-- Does she, does she not, maybe she was messing with him, who knows! lol  
cool-people-suck- Aww, you want to be there, lol, so do I.  
rockqween- I wanted them to kiss so badly so I just threw it in there, now I have to make it work, crap.


	10. Lunch and Explainations

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

"Now, it all started after that crazy birthday party you threw for me," Hermione began.

"Keep going," Ron said while he sipped on his butterbeer.

"I was tossing and turning in bed. I was becoming so lazy and _blah_." Hermione said.

"I agree," Ron said smiling.

"So, the next morning I woke up and went to work. Boring things happened, I replenished some blood, and I unanalyzed a rodeo clown. Don't ask, okay? Well, I was about to clock out and Healer Donaldson runs up to me. He says I have to go to room 347 and shrink this five-year-old girl's body, she looked like Mr. Fantastic, never mind, Ron." Hermione said and then took a big breath.

"May I take your order?" A waitress asked them. She was probably in her teen years, She wore a Liberacci lovers t-shirt and a green apron type uniform over it. Her hair was brown with a few purple locks showing up every time she moved. Her glasses were put together clumsily with skelotape.

"Two number sevens, please." Hermione said.

Ron watched the young waitress leave, "that looks like Tonks."

"I don't think so," Hermione said. "Even she wouldn't wear a Liberacci lovers shirt under a uniform."

"Well, continue, please," Ron said.

"I went into room 347 and I saw Miss Allison with her long arms, legs, and torso. She was crying and growing at the same time. I'm surprised that I still like kids. Well, I tried to feed a potion to her. She wanted to be normal, but she didn't want to take the normal making potion, as I told her it was. Healer Donaldson sat behind me in a chair looking frightened. I don't blame him; it was pretty frightening to see an emotionally uncontrollable, five-year-old turning into a giant. I had to stun her, which wasn't pleasant. All her flailing body parts fell on top of me, the medi witch, and Donaldson. I fed it to her and she was normal again. We revived her and the tears began, I was drained. Donaldson and I went to Head Healer Winston because apparently we made too much noise." Hermione said. "Oh Merlin, is that our food?"

Ron turned and looked at the waitress bringing...something.

"Here is number ninety-eight," She said, pushing up her glasses.

"That was fast," Ron said.

"Well our motto is be fast or be dead," she said.

Hermione forced smiled. "Umm, we ordered number seven, not this,"

"Number seven is the Papardelle Pasta," The waitress said. "Number ninety-eight is the shrimp and wasabi with hot tamales. It's fun."

"Ron smiled, "Number seven, please."

She frowned, "Right away."

"Well, Winston said I made too much noise, I made St. Mungo's look bad by making a kids cry, and that I was a failure. Donaldson got a 'good job' and something about their sons first little league quidditch game." Hermione said.

"Little league quiddtich, those were the good days," Ron said, reminiscing.

"Fascinating, anyway, I snapped, it was like a madwoman possessed me or something and I quit." Hermione said.

"That's all, tell me more!" Ron said, "details, Woman."

"Here is your number seven," the waitress said, she wasn't wearing glasses anymore, but instead she was wearing headgear.

Ron buntly stared at her. "What's your name?"

"I am Helen Wonderbread," She said, smiling.

Wonderbread, Hermione mouthed to Ron who was smiling pleasantly at her. "Does your boss even care that you look insane?"

"That was quite a rude question," She said.

"It could have been worse," Ron said.

"Got me there," Helen said, "my boss doesn't care, so I entertain myself as much as possible."

"Interesting," Ron said, "I was just curious, you see."

She nodded and walked away.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "You are so weird."

"C'mon don't you feel like you were talking to Luna Lovegood?" Ron said.

"She does seem like Luna," Hermione said.

"Let's invite her over," Ron said.

"No, Ron, we don't know her," Hermione said.

Ron asked. "I'm not five, Hermione."

"You act like it," Hermione said.

She opened her mouth again but-

"Go on with your story, you left off talking about Donaldson," Ron said.

"Well, after he praised Donaldson for nothing I started screaming like a banshee." Hermione said.

_"Granger, it isn't 1954 and we're not the best hospital in England anymore. We have to keep the few patients we have coming back. Don't do anything to mess it up for us." Winston III said, wagging his chubby and somewhat hairy index finger at Hermione._

_She just looked at her hands, which were folded neatly on her lap._

_"You should not be making children cry. You also should not stun then. You're giving us a bad reputation. We're supposed to make people know that we believe in happiness and health and good nutrition and such." Winston III continued as he took conjured treacle tart. _

_It was funny how a man could talk about good nutrition and health while eating fattening desert. But, the Winston family was filled with hypocrites and sell outs. _

_Hermione just nodded._

_"Now, Donaldson, I think you would have handled the situation expertly. I bet Healer Granger just smelled the patient and barged right in and took over. She is just like that young lad on our sons little league quiddtich team, he never passes the quaffle." Winston III laughed, he chins jumped up and down and his mustache twitched._

_Hermione looked at Donaldson incredulously. He just laughed nervously._

_"I'm in the fucking room!" Hermione bellowed. _

_That stopped the laughing._

_"Damn it, Winston, you don't get it. Donaldson here is a crappy healer. He hides behind chairs and he gets junior heads to do his work. And do you not understand how rude it is to talk about someone like they aren't the room?" Hermione screamed._

_"Now, Healer Granger," Winston III began, he was very flustered._

_"Shut the hell up, I'm not finished. I work day and freaking night for this hospital, but you never appreciate it. I work for people like you, you corrupting, hypocritical, exploiting bastards. I hate this damn place but still work here, I don't even know why. Especially since people like freaking Donaldson get all the credit. And just so you know, I was about to go home and this excuse for a human being came to ME and told ME to help HIM. I freaking handled the situation he couldn't understand. I've saved his ass so many times it's hilarious actually. Now I can't handle it, I quit. Before I leave I must tell you some things that have been on my mind for three years. First off all, everyone knows you're a phony and they only kiss your ass for promotions. Second of all, you're horrible with kids and you make them cry, I bet you didn't even see your son's game. Third, you're a fat ass and you should lose some weight unless you want your heart to implode. Fourth, Donaldson is probably the worst person ever to make your bitch, are you completely incompetent, Winston? And lastly, your medicine department will most definitely fail without me." Hermione said._

_She turned around, flicked her hair, and walked out. "I expect my pay check to be in the mail next week."_

_---_

Ron raised his eyebrows, "Damn."

"I know, I'm very proud of myself," Hermione said smugly.

"There is more though, right?" Ron asked.

"Of course," Hermione said.

---

_Hermione was walking down a busy street, panicking. Her sudden outburst seemed to appease her anger and frustration at her boss and work place but now... Now she needed a new job, or she would be screwed._

_"Could I have a newspaper please?" Hermione asked an old man at the newsstand._

_"Here, you go deary," He said, smiling a toothless smile._

_Hermione smile and dropped a few sickles into his hands. She took the newspaper and sat down in a nearby bench. She flipped through the newspaper until she found the jobs section. She closed her eyes and sighed. Hermione began to move her finger around in circle motions on the paper. Finally she stopped and looked down at the newspaper. Her finger was pointing to an advertisement from Helmwich potions. _

**Potion Brewers Needed.**

_Payment: serves at 20,500 galleons (A/N: I'm doing the payment based on how Lexicon described the money system). _

_Requirement: Must have school level potions credit. Extra classes : Basic Potion Making, Herbal Treatment, and Advance Potion Making, and Anatomy._

_Services: Creating remedies and using decisive think to create new potions, traveling to find herbs and animal parts, etc. _

_Hermione cheered and by passers looked at her oddly. She quieted down. Then Hermione quickly apparated to the Helmwich Potions building._

_She rushed into the building. It was lovely. The floor was made of shinny granite and there were paintings of old CEO's. The reception room smelled of coffee and newspapers, it was quiet but it had an aura or business. Hermione liked it._

_"Maybe I help you?" The nasally voiced receptionist asked._

_"I'd like to apply for a job as a potion brewer." Hermione said excitedly._

_"Fill out an application and we may owl you for an interview," She said, handing Hermione a manila folder with papers inside._

_"Alright," Hermione smiled. She took the form and was about to apparate home when she coincidentally ran into Hannah Abbott._

_"Hannah?"_

_"Hermione?"_

_"It's been so long," Hermione said smiling,_

_"It has, indeed," Hannah laughed._

_"What are you doing here?" Hannah asked._

_"I'm applying for a job; the whole healer thing isn't going to well for me." Hermione said, smiling sheepishly._

_"My uncle in Alfred Helmwich," Hannah said. "I could put in a good word."_

_"No, Hannah," Hermione said frowning._

_"Oh, c'mon," Hannah said. "You saved my grandfather's life. Uncle Alfred's father."_

_"I don't know," Hermione said. "It's not right."_

_"It's not wrong it's being strategic," Hannah said. "I promise, before the end of today you will have a job."_

_"I haven't even filled out an application yet," Hermione said._

_"It doesn't matter, all I need is your résumé," Hannah said. "Do you have a copy?"_

_"Yes, I just emptied out my office at St. Mungo's. Here's a copy." Hermione said._

_"Just wait for a letter," Hannah said. _

_"Thank you so much, Hannah," Hermione said._

_"It's the least I could do," Hannah said. _

_Hermione went to a coffee shop in Muggle London. She couldn't go home, she was too jittery. When she ordered her fifth cup she left the shop take a small walk. _

_She was walking along a busy street when she saw a young man maybe twenty playing the guitar and singing soothing songs to the busy business men and women of London. Hermione smiled and found some spare Muggle change and put it in the boys guitar case. He smiled at her and Hermione continued to walk away._

_Pretty soon Hermione grew bored of walking around Muggle London all by herself. She felt too alone. So she apparated back to Magical London once she was in a Ministry secured area. Once she got there an owl flew into her and almost knocked her over. The owl dropped a letter and was gone in an instant. The letter read._

_Dear Hermione,_

_Uncle Alfred says you are qualified and I told about how you saved my Grandpa Neil. He was sold. Uncle Alfred says you have the job and they'll owl you for when you need to start work. Also they have a list of some classes you may want to take. Just in case it's necessary to know extra things or whatever Uncle Alfred said. CONGRATULATIONS!_

_Your friend,_

_Hannah_

A/N: I was planning on having this out two days ago but my computer hates me with a passion. It's still not finished though. They're still eating lunch (Ron and Hermione).

rockqween-Ah, well, nothing romance-y yet. I'll try to get something romantic in. I'm horrible at it, but when I try I can manage something.  
just me- Not quite, he still has a couple of days.  
dancerrdw-Thank you!  
Emma-Lyn-Yay! It's getting good, nice to hear!  
DanCrazed-I like your laugher, it's very amusing, lol. Yepp, Hermione quit. With her boss, who wouldn't?  
Kaypgirl-Thanks, next chapter I can try, maybe..


	11. Kiss Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

"Ron?" Hermione asked uncertainly, as she held the door to the restaurant for Ron.

Ron just looked at the ground.

"You know, you were much more attentive at lunch," Hermione said.

"It's that girl. I feel like I know her or something," Ron said.

Ron and Hermione walked down the streets of Hodsmede. They were going to walk a little then apparate. Merlin knew Hermione needed the exercise after being lazy for so long.

"Well, she is like Luna," Hermione said.

"I know that, but not completely like her," Ron said, frowning as he thought.

"Forget about it, Ron, you leave in a couple of days," Hermione said. "Let's have fun together."

"Of course," Ron said, "because we never have fun. That birthday party I threw for you was nothing but boredom."

"Speaking of that party," Hermione said. "Why did you kiss me?"

Ron looked straight ahead, "I don't ever remember kissing you EVER. So I just did."

Hermione made an angry noise, "Like that's a reason."

"Well, why do you think I kissed you?" Ron asked.

Hermione laugh, "Because you want to be my lover."

"Oh yeah," Ron laugh, "I just wanna take you now."

"Well, who doesn't?" Hermione asked.

"Rob," Ron smirked.

"Shut up, Ron," Hermione frowned.

"That burned, huh?" Ron asked.

"You're a codsiwalder," Hermione grumbled.

"A what?" Ron asked.

"Ask Luna or crazy old Wonderbread back at the restaurant," Hermione said.

"I would, but I have to pack," Ron said. "I'm leaving in two days after all."

I can help you pack," Hermione said.

"That would be pretty nice," Ron said.

----

"Hermione," Ron said, "you can't help me pack."

"Why not?" Hermione asked, offended.

"Because, I don't fold my closes that way. Look you fold the pants this way so there is a crease going down the middle of each leg. You fold it at the crotch, that is horrible, Hermione, just horrible." Ron said.

Hermione looked at him for a minute and then made her way to Ron's door. "You're mother doesn't know what kind of a monster she created."

"My mother created a nice, clean, and well groomed boy. I never understood your reason for getting the room with the bathroom," Ron yelled at her.

"Well, I'll be reading a book," Hermione said. "by myself, all alone."

"Have fun with that," Ron said.

---

"So I'm done packing," Ron said, entering the kitchen to find Hermione eating popsicles.

"What is it with you and popsicles?" Ron said.

"They're fruity and cold," Hermione said, "what's not to love?"

"They're made of artificial sweeteners, and blah blah blah," Ron said.

Hermione frowned, "I always said you ad an undeveloped vocabulary."

"Shut up," Ron said. "I have to go to work in about fifteen minutes. But, I thought we could do something?"

"Sure, it's not like we haven't done anything these past few days. I mean crazy rave-like parties, eating lunch with a crazy waitress, cursing out obese bosses, and planning trips to Norway, nope nothing done at all. I'm really, really tired either," Hermione said.

"Fine," Ron said, "I'll go find Harry. By the way, I won't miss that sarcasm."

"I'm kidding, Ron.," Hermione said, stretching out her arms for a hug.

Ron smiled and came towards and then he saw them again, redder than ever. Those lips of intoxication. He couldn't help himself. Not worrying about excuses, Ron kissed a very sober Hermione.

Who actually kissed back.

Kissing popsicles and strong scented shampoo. Kissing deep and hard, kissing with passion unknown to the beholder. Kissing with red lips and rosy cheeks. Kissing the girl and kissing the boy.

His arms sneaking around her wait as he pushed her against the counter. He felt her soft hair around his face. He could feel soft lips caressing his own. He could tell she was smiling. His eyes closed with the image of her eyelids slipping. He felt the friction an the passion that was Hermione. He felt some monster underneath the surface. Scratching and clawing to get out and finally it was out. And now it is know: Ron likes to Hermione.

They pulled apart, slowly, half kissing, and half moving.

Ron looked at Hermione, now fully separated from her lips.

"Umm," he began in a quiet voice.

"Do you have to go to work now?" Hermione asked

"Not exactly right now," Ron said

"Good," Hermione said and lunged forward and crashed into Ron's lips.

---

Ron and Hermione found themselves in their small backyard, lying on a small patchwork quilt. They started at the cloudy sky. There was nothing special about it. But it was there, it was something to focus on as they lost themselves in thoughts of each other.

"I like kissing you," Hermione said, deciding to be the brave one.

"I like you more than kissing you, but it's really amazing too," Ron said.

"Thanks," Hermione laughed. "Was it worth getting yelled by McFlour?" Hermione asked.

"He'll get over it. I miss work a lot," Ron said.

Hermione rolled over closer to Ron. "To be honest, I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want me to leave either." Ron said.

A/N: I know very, very short. But, you see, I have a problem. Ron and Hermione kind of know they like each other. Or maybe they don't. The next chapters will be about confusion and questions. I have to re-characterize Ron and Hermione now that they have acknowledged their feelings. That is the reason this chapter is so short. I don't know how they should express themselves. Honestly, I don't see Hermione as some love-sick puppy and they Ron I created won't fall over his feet and blush at everything. Bear with me, I know there's a long time period you have to wait between my updates and for that I apologize. But, I'm really, really, really trying. Oh and please tell me how you think Ron and Hermione will act after this chapter. Also, Miss Helen Wonderbread, who I love dearly, has a part.


	12. Firsts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

You guys make me smile. Thanks for the reviews!

Hermione was bored. Bored of life and bored of the simplicity of life to be more specific. She started work and classes and yet she found herself with moments to spare and nothing to do with them. So, she did what most other girls would do. She went to complain to her best friend about life and it's unfairness.

"Ron's in Romania," Hermione said absently, as she stirred her drink.

"I know, he _is_ my brother," Ginny said.

"We kissed and he left," Hermione said, frowning.

"I'm sorry, what?" Ginny asked, looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"We kissed, Ginny," Hermione said. "First he kissed me and then I kissed him."

"Am I hearing wrong?" Ginny asked, clearly shocked.

"Well, actually, he kissed me first and second and I kissed him third," Hermione said.

"So are you together? Did you finally get your act together?" Ginny asked. "You are serious right?"

"I don't know. We did quite a bit of kissing. But, not much talking," Hermione said.

"I knew it would happen eventually," Ginny said, beaming, "it was bound to."

"What do you mean by 'it'" Hermione asked.

"I knew you would get together," Ginny said.

"But, we're not together," Hermione said, exasperated.

"But, you will be," Ginny said, "In two weeks, right after he comes back."

"You don't know that, Ginny Weasley," Hermione said, pointing her the straw from her drink at Ginny.

"Why are you fighting it?" Ginny asked, smiling. "It's great, really. Mum'll definitely be pleased."

"We're not getting married," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Ah, but it's only a matter of time," Ginny said, " you'll have pretty babies and all."

Ding

Ding

Ding

"What's that?" Hermione asked, quickly.

"It's the bell signifying the rest of your life," Ginny said.

"Don't fight it."

"Don't fight it."

"Don't fight it."

Bringgggggggggggg

Hermione let out a small cry as she fell out of bed. She stared at her alarm clock angrily as she banged on it to shut off the incessant noise.

"Only a dream," She said to herself, as she stood up.

Her alarm clock read 7:30 and the DJ on the radio told her it was time to start her day. Sadly, her head was crying 'go back to sleep'.

Hermione groaned and walked to her closet and found a pair jeans and a button down shirt to go under her work robes.

She walked into her bathroom and brushed her teeth as she stared at her reflection. Brown hair wavy and in need of a cut. It wasn't short anymore. Tired brown eyes and bags underneath to reveal how she slept Hermione ignored her appearance and got into the shower, moving the handle until the water was cold. Hermione laid her head against the sliding, shower door and she let out a big breathe she didn't even know she was holding, "I'm not going to be Mrs. Weasley with brown hair."

Hermione stepped out and dried off and applied a little make-up. Her hair was better only because she decided to tie it up but the bags under her eyes were expertly concealed. She walked into her bedroom and picked a file.

"Take a shower," She heard from outside her door.

"I already did you arse," Hermione said, surprised at her own snappiness.

"I'll forgive you for the rudeness, if you forgive me for not making breakfast this morning," Ron said.

"What?" Hermione cried, rushing into the hallway next to her bedroom, where Ron was standing.

"I have to get to work early today or McFlour will get even madder than yesterday afternoon," Ron said.

Hermione frowned, and looked at Ron, he was wearing his coat and he had some files in hand "Are you leaving _right_ now?"

"Yeah," Ron said.

Hermione frowned again and gave a hug, lingering for a moment. For that second she remained Ron took action and kissed her cheek and held her close. It was not passionate but it was sweet and promising.

Hermione smiled. "I probably won't see you today. I have a class in thirty minutes and then I have to work two hours after that until 6:30."

"You get any breaks?" Ron asked.

"Nope," Hermione said.

"Seriously?" Ron asked, "that's not fair."

Hermione shrugged, "I can relax later."

"Well, we'll talk later," Ron said, giving Hermione a kiss that made her feel a bit lighter.

She nodded and stepped away to let Ron apparate.

Hermione busied herself with making cereal. She got bored too easily. So, Hermione flooded Ginny and told her to come over.

"Hermione," Ginny said, slowly, "I have to go to the ministry in ten minutes."

"I need to talk," Hermione said.

"Can't it wait?" Ginny asked anxiously, looking at her watch.

"No, you see, Ron kissed me and I kissed back and now he's treating me like I'm his girlfriend...or something. And, and I don't want to be the next Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said.

"What the hell," Ginny said, "I have ten minutes and you tell me this?"

"Yes," Hermione said, "sit have some cheerios. Muggle cereal is the best."

Ginny sat down. "Ron will treat you like a girlfriend unless you tell him not to. And who the hell says you're going to be the next Mrs. Weasley. I'm the one that has the genes."

"Is that all you have to say?" Hermione asked. "No 'Hermione, what was it like?' or 'Are you in love?'"

"Look, I knew this was coming," Ginny said, "and do I look like Lavender?"

"Why didn't you tell you saw this coming?" Hermione asked.

"And ruin your fun? I think not," Ginny said.

"Ginny, seriously, do you think Ron thinks I want to be a housewife?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, you said all you did was kiss and Ron treats you like a girlfriend or something like a girlfriend. No one is turning into my mum," Ginny said, "now if you'll excuse me. I have to work."

"Bye," Hermione said, looking at her now soggy cheerios.

---

Hermione spent an hour watching her one hundred-seventy year old professor decontaminating a beozoar that is to be put into a relaxation potion at 12:30 sharp during a waxing moon.

Bringgggggg

"Thank Merlin, I hate this class."

"Hey do you add dried pixie wings to the mixture?"

"Omigod, Becky, I think I have a pimple on my chin."

Hermione rolled her eyes and made her way to the closest exit and then apparated to work.

----

"Hello," Someone said from behind Hermione.

Hermione turned to find a woman her age smiling pleasantly at her. "I'm sorry I don't recognize you."

"Oh, I'm sorry, hold on a sec," She said, taking out her wand.

The woman preformed a charm on her and caused Hermione to gasp.

"Remember me now?" She asked, laughing.

"Helen Wonderbread?" Hermione asked, perplexed.

"I was doing a psychology project. I promise I'm not really and eighteen year old that works at a pub," She smiled. "But, I really am Helen Wonderbread."

"Oh," Hermione said uncomfortably, "what a coincidence, we work at the same place."

"I know," Helen said. "So is this your first day?"

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Well, have fun," She said, maybe I'll see you later."

Hermione smiled and walked over to the receptionist to punch in.

---

"So, Miss, oh I'm sorry, Healer Granger, you will be working with Colbalt over there on the De-mutation Potion. Once it's finished we'll come up with a better name." Mr. Garner, the manager of her department said.

Hermione walked over to Colbalt who was busy cut a salamander's leg, "Excuse me."

"Yes," he said without looking up.

"I'm Hermione Granger, I'm you-"

"Assistant, I know," He said.

"I'm your partner," Hermione said, through gritted teeth.

"Not until you prove yourself," Colbalt said. "Now, go sharpen my knife."

"Look,. Hermione said, "I don't work for you I work with-"

"It's fifty times easier to get fired from that place that it is to get hired. We loose five people every week. Now do as I say or look for a new job."

Hermione glared at Colbalt and grabbed his knife and looked for the sharpening tool. Te remainder of her work hours went by slowly.

---

"Ron?" Hermione groaned.

"I'm in here," Ron said.

Hermione went into their living room to find Ron sitting at the coffee table, with mountains of files surrounding him.

"I had the worst day ever," Hermione cried.

"Don't quit again," Ron mumbled.

"Shut up, I just have to work my way up. I'm fresh meat, it's basically law that they take advantage of me," Hermione said, throwing herself unto the couch behind Ron.

"How was your day?" She asked, her voice muffled by the cushion her face was lying on.

"Shitty," Ron said, "this is the first time I've ever had a bad day at work."

"Welcome to the club," Hermione said sarcastically.

"You know you wanna help me," Ron said.

"I'm not qualified," Hermione pointed out.

"Well, my secretary quit, so you can do those things," Ron said.

"I'm not qualified," Hermione repeated.

"All you have to do is read the first bold line in these two stacks. If it says Norwegian Semi-Finals then put it in one stack and if it says English Violations put it in another. Then you can separate them based on date," Ron said.

"I-- you're lucky I care I mean--I'll do it," Hermione said, taking over half of Ron's mountain.

---

Ron pushed her against the wall. His papers were ignored and the world cup completely forgotten. His kissed her with fervor, as his hands roamed around until they closed on the small of her back. Hermione moved her hands into his hair and leaned against the wall feeling drained even though she didn't do anything. She let Ron kiss her and she wondered still how all this came to happen. She remembered filing the papers according to date and then she was caged against the wall by Ron's arms. He nibbled on her bottom lip as Hermione's eyes closed as she began to almost fade away and let herself depend on Ron's grasp completely.

He waited hours for this moment. And at the same time he spent hours trying not to let this moment happen. He was confused, happy, and in absolute need of Hermione. It took all his energy not jump on her the second he saw her come through the hallway and into the room. Hermione looked down right horrible when she walked in. A seemingly permanent scowl on her face, dark circles forming under her eyes, and pale, pale skin graced her features. But, who the hell cares, she looked human to him and that was all anyone could ask for now a days. So he kissed her, actually more like jumped her and now she was hanging limply under his hold as he kissed her with care and fervor. Merlin knew where the time went when Ron and Hermione where together that night.

I don't know about the last scene, butttt it'll do, right?


	13. He's Gone and She's Thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: There is no sex in this story. It's pg-13 only for the language. And also characterizations are still not up to par. But I do have an idea. Ha, it makes me wanna laugh.

Ron and Hermione became so unlike themselves in the period of one day, it must've been a record for how quickly someone can become lazy. Ron and was kissing Hermione in kitchen...again. That's all they've been doing for a while.

"So, I gotta leave now. I have to go to the Ministry and then to Norway," Ron said, pulling away from Hermione.

"Oh-kay," Hermione said.

"I am," He insisted.

"Whatever you say," Hermione said, with a small smile and disbeliveing tone.

"Hermione, trust me, I can handle not kissing you," Ron laughed.

"Realllly," Hermione said, getting up and walking towards Ron.

"Yeah, I'll prove it," He said.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"We can talk about feelings and us and all that," Ron said. "No kissing just feelings."

Hermione laughed, "why?"

"That's what girls like," Ron said.

"Not me," Hermione said, looking at Ron strangely. "You know that."

"I thought you'd want to," Ron said, "I mean this is for real, right?"

"Of course," Hermione said. "I just don't like... to talk."

"But we have to," Ron said. "I mean do you even know what we are?"

"Relax," Hermione said, "I mean what we've been recognizing what could be for like for only a couple of days. It's too soon," Hermione said.

"Recognizing what could be?" Ron said. "I don't understand, Herminie, why I'm acting like the girl in the relationship."

"What relationship?" Hermione asked, panicking slightly.

"This one," Ron said, raising his voice slightly.

"Relationship?" Hermione asked, now in full blown panic mode, "coming from the guy that has a new girlfriend weekly?"

"Commitment phobia from the girl that insisted she wanted to have a steady boyfriend?" Ron asked.

"Ron, you're ruining all the fun that comes with this," Hermione said.

"Look, we can have all the _fun _when we figure what _this_ is because unlike you I'm curious," Ron said. "I've never really wanted to stay with a girl too long. But I like you more than that."

"I can't do this Ron. God, relationships? I don't even have a proper one with my parents," Hermione said. "I don't know how this works."

"I really want to be with you because I know this is different," Ron said. "But, I have to go. Make up your mind by the time I get back," Ron said walking away.

Hermione watched Ron leave. She slowly dragged her feet to the couch and dropped on it. Hermione looked at the ceiling. She never realized how ugly and it was. That's what you get for let Agitha Martin, your land lady do the decorating.

Hermione and rolled over so her face was hidden in the cushions. A few moments later she heard the front door slam shut.

"He's going to Norway," Hermione said to no one. "Bastard knows I can't commit."

"Hermione finally did get up and she opened the front door and decided to take a walk.

Too bad it was forty degrees outside and Hermione ended up frozen solid on a park bench watching five year olds play tag.

_I could try to commit, _Hermione thought_. I do like him._

_He can't seriously expect me to jump into his arms and sail off into the sunset though,_ Hermione reminded herself. _A relationship with Ron Weasley, I can see it now. Lot's of kids, a husband obsessed with quidditch, and lots of Weasley family dinners. All of which I cannot stand .I can't even stand a relationship with my parents. I do feel bad for not staying at home during the school holidays, but I needed space._

_He knows this is the twenty-first century and he knows you're not house wife material. _The part of Hermione's mind in favor of the relationship said.

"Excuse me," A little girl said, pulling oh Hermione's skirt. "Could you help us get our ball?"

Hermione looked at the girl, "I'm sorry?"

"Caleb threw our ball too high and now it's in the tree and our baby sitter went for a walk," The girl said.

Hermione frowned, _what an irresponsible baby sitter. _

"Where's your ball?" Hermione asked.

"In the big tree over there," The girl said.

Big tree, indeed, Hermione had to get out her wand to magically retrieve the ball for the kids.

"Ohhhh, my mummy can do _that_," A little boy said, with his half toothless mouth wide open.

"Well, when I go to Hogwarts, I'll learn the spell. And whenever you lose a ball I'll get it back, Caleb," The little girl said in matter of fact tone.

"You're so stupid, Casey," Bobby said.

"Why?" Casey asked, clearly offended.

"I won't need your help at Hogwarts. I'll know all the spells," Caleb said, "duhhhhh."

"You're a bogey," Casey said, her face reddening.

"And you're a butt face," Caleb cried.

Hermione couldn't stop herself. She tried, she really did. But she started laughing and almost caused the children to cry.

"My mummy said it's mean to laugh at people," Caleb said, his eyes already watering.

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Caleb, Casey, try not to lose your ball again, tell your Mummy that your baby sitter left you, and NEVER talk to strangers."

"Ewwww, her mummy and my mummy are different peoples," Caleb cried.

"EWWW?" Casey cried. "I'm cleaner and prettier and-"

Hermione rolled her eyes, thinking about Hogwarts and all those silly little fights she had with Ron.

Hermione looked at her watch. She was expected to slave over Colbalt's potions in ten minutes.

"Shit," Hermione said.

"Ooooo, Mummy says that's a bad word." Caleb cried, with wide eyes.

"You're such a little boy," Casey said, looking at Caleb like he was pesticide.

"Look, I'd love to talk but I have to work," Hermione said, apparating the second after.

--

"Granger, I told you once and I hate to tell you again but this still isn't sharp enough. The juices have to floe," Colbalt said.

Hermione looked at him with utter distaste and grabbed his knife. If you want the juices to _flow _then take the flat part f your knife and put in on top of your damn plant and move the knife down slowly, but with pressure and the _juices will flow_."

Hermione was not in the mood today, "As for cutting it, it's fucking sharp enough."

Colbalt stared at her, "about fucking time you stopped being a push over."

Hermione gapped.

"What? I'm twenty-three and this place doesn't help me have any fun, I gotta get it where it's available," Colbalt said.

"Gotta get it where it's available?" Hermione asked, "are we still talking about fun?"

"I was, don't know what you were thinking," Colbalt smirked.

"I'll be taking my break," Hermione said, "ingest that you're just perverted and not mean.

"We don't get any," Colbalt reminded her. "And I think you were the perverted one."

"Bathroom," She said, "And I have to disagree with you."

---

"Okay, my partner is okay, little kids are annoying as hell, and Ron is in Norway," Hermione told herself, as she looked one of the mirrors in the lady's room.

"They say talking to one's self is a sign of insanity." Hermione heard from behind.

She turned quickly to find Helen Wonderbread.

"I saw you come in here," She said, "so I followed you."

"You followed me to the restroom?" Hermione asked slowly.

"I did, yes, Helen said. "Is that wrong?"

"Well unless I asked you to come with me, yes," Hermione "and a bit creepy.

"I apologize, I never learned the women's code," Helen said.

"Don't worry, I didn't either and trust me there are bigger rules you could break," Hermione said.

"Like?" Helen asked, leaning against the door.

Hermione sigh, "Like being afraid to commit to the best guy ever."

"Ahh, do you want to talk about it?" Helen asked.

Hermione looked at Helen and decided they would be good friend. No one had ever asked her if she wanted to talk about it before. It was nice that someone wanted to listen even though they weren't obligated.

"Well, you know the guy I was with at the restaurant?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Ron Weasley," Helen said. "I used to work with Charlie in Romania. I know him through pictures.

"So that's why Ron recognized you, probably through pictures," Hermione whispered.

"What?" Helen asked.

"Nothing, um, Ron wants to talk about _us_ and I'm not good at talking about personal things, feelings and such," Hermione said.

"Oh, well, why don't you like talking about personal things with the _best guy ever_?" Helen asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said.

"Were you impersonal with your parents as well?" Helen asked, going psychiatrist on Hermione.

"Yes, actually," Hermione said. "I always stayed at Ron's house over breaks after third year at Hogwarts."

"Hmm," Helen said.

"But, I am semi-close to my mother," Hermione said. "I was going to talk to her a little while ago, but only my father was home so I talked to him."

"When did you get semi-close to your mother?" Helen asked.

"After Hogwarts," Hermione said, "Gin and well-"

Helen waited but Hermione said nothing.

"Gin was closed her mother?" Helen guessed.

"You know what? I'm going to look away, maybe that'll make me less readable.

Hermione turned to the sink and stared at the metallic, silver faucet. It made her nose look huge. So she looked at the paper dispenser.

"I wanted a relationship with my mother, it took about three years after Hogwarts though," Hermione said.

"So when you were fourteen you were close to your mother?" Helen asked.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"How long have you known Ron?"

"Ten years," Hermione said.

"You could give it four more years, or you could do something about it and break your 'I'm distant and unable to commit' reputation with Ron." Helen offered.

Hermione nodded. "I shouldn't let some stupid phobia get in the way of Ron and me," She said, "but-"

--

"Excuse me," A woman with wiry glasses and grey hair said. "I believe you ladies are missing work."

"Helen and Hermione filled out of the bathroom, with apologetic faces. But only Hermione's was sincere.

"We'll talk later, okay?" Helen said.

Hermione nodded. "Oh by the way, what's Colbalt's first name?"

"Spencer," Helen said.

Hermione smiled, "gotta have a little fun around here, maybe make a couple of friends."

A/N: I don't think there will be any Hermione/Spencer. It'll be just like Hermione/Rob and I don't want my story to be going in circles. But maybe there will be, just at the moment, I don't think so. I love you guy!


	14. Regret and Going

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

"I can commit," Hermione said, walking home from a coffee shop after work. "I can commit to Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"Okay, lady, we don't care," A passing teenage boy said.

Hermione frowned, "stupid kid."

Hermione knew she could do it. She could do anything she wanted. She was a certified healer and an almost certified potion creator. She threw her coffee cup into the nearest trash can and made her way home.

-----

"Hermione Jane Granger?" Ginny asked with annoyance.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked, scribbling on her notepad and chewing on her quill feather.

"I asked you what color earrings you wanted," Ginny said.

"Whatever," Hermione mumbled.

"All right, fluorescent pink it is," Ginny said, grabbing a pair for Hermione.

"When he gets back, I'll pick him up at the Ministry. Then I'll apologize and-"

"And, you'll think of a better plan, darling. I think you're trying to incorporate your clichéd, soap opera crap into actual life," Ginny said. "And it's not working."

"Thank you for the support," Hermione said sarcastically, crossing out her plans.

"Why don't you write a letter," Ginny asked.

"Won't something this big need a more personal gesture?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, but you can do that when he comes home," Ginny said. "You should do something now as well, Hermione on writing is better at words than Hermione in life, no offense."

"None taken," Hermione said, not really paying attention.

"It could work," Ginny said, "and if it doesn't that's okay because Ron will come back to you eventually."

"But, I want him to come back because I did something," Hermione said.

"Well, then write the letter," Ginny said.

Hermione nodded. "I'll be sure to write a letter and if it seems okay, I'll send it."

"All I'm asking for," Ginny said. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to work."

"What but we're bonding," Hermione said.

"We've been friends for years, we've bonded enough. And your shopping and talking excuse to talk about Ron is annoying actually," Ginny said.

CRACK

"Fine," Hermione mumbled under breath as she walked to Scrivenshaft's to buy a quill that wouldn't break when she bit it. Nervous habits can't be helped.

"I'd like the white eagle feathered one," Hermione said to the cashier.

He kindly handed it to Hermione who looked at it with shrewd eyes, making sure it was good enough for her quill biting.

"That'll be one galleon and three sickles, Miss," The clerk said cheerfully.

Hermione frowned, _Damn quills, always so freaking expensive._

"Thank you for coming to Scrivenshaft's, come again," He said afterwards.

"All right," She said to herself, "I've got three hours before I go to work. I can think of something better than a letter."

Hermione found a nice looking bench outside of Dervish and Banges and she sat down and took out her new quill, some ink, and a note pad.

**Getting Ron Back: A Hermione Granger Plan**

_Go pick him up and apologize (Screw Ginny)_

_Write a thoughtful and well organized letter revealing my thoughts and feelings. (Go Ginny!)_

_Ask Helen because she knows all_

_Jump out of a cake for him…possibly_

_Make him a nice little dinner and show him you have committable qualities like a love for doing something nice for him or a love for learning things for him._

_Buy him a new broom, bribery works wonders. _

_Go to Norway and surprise him with my presence and flight bills _

_Cry and make him feel bad so he does everything I want_

"What else?" Hermione asked. "Come on, I'm better than this!"

Hermione's outburst caused a stuffy old lady to gasp and say, "What a monstrous young lady,"

Hermione blushed and looked back down at her note pad. _Keep it in your thoughts, Hermione!_

Hermione went home and unfortunately Hermione couldn't think of anything so she started on that letter. It was going nowhere and sounding more and more like an essay every second.

"I give up," Hermione said, throwing herself on the couch and sighing into a cushion.

Peck, peck.

Hermione's head shot up.

Peck, peck.

Hermione looked at the window and saw an owl. She opened the window and let the owl in. It dropped a letter and swooped out. Hermione opened the letter and almost dropped it. It was a letter from Ron. She could recognize that messy, horrendous handwriting a mile away.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I think I may have over reacted yesterday. But we're probably not ready for a relationship. No matter how much I want it. We're better as best friends and roommates. I'll keep writing but the letters will be brief. I don't have very much time. I want you to write too._

_Love, _

_Ron _

"I'll write the letter," Hermione said to Ron's letter.

--

"Granger," Spencer yelled, "get your head out of the clouds."

"My head is here," Hermione whined.

"You choose to slack off when I'm not being a hard ass?" Spencer hissed. "Do I have to go back?"

"I'm sorry," Hermione said.

"Damn straight," He huffed. (A/N: Do people say damn straight in England? lol)

"Step forty-seven: precipitate gillyweed with ethanol," Spencer said. "Do it."

Hermione did her job without thinking about Ron, or at least she tried. She tried really hard and Spencer was just making it harder.

"Hermione, how many times did you stir?" He asked.

"Twelve times counter-clock wise and thirteen times clock-wise," Hermione said.

"What's bothering you?" He asked.

"Three barn owl feathers and two pixie wings sautéed," Hermione said, "sounds disgusting."

Spencer slammed down an instruction manual and said, "Go home and figure it out."

"I said three barn owl feathers and two pixie wings," Hermione said, angrily.

"Listen to me, Granger, go home," Spencer said, grabbing her shoulders.

"Spencer-" Hermione began slowly, finally listening.

"Hermione get out of here," He said again.

"Fine," Hermione said. "But I hope you know I have tomorrow off and you can't make me come here."

"I know," Spencer said. "Go figure it out."

Hermione walked out of the lab and into the small hallway. And incidentally ran into Helen Wonderbread.

"You're everywhere," Hermione said, steadying herself.

"I do work here, right next door," Helen said.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "look I have to go."

"To see Ron?" Helen asked.

"No, he's in Norway," Hermione said, about to walk away.

"So," Helen said.

"So, I can't just go to Norway," Hermione said. "I do have tomorrow off but still I can't go to Norway."

"Why not," Helen said. "You can pack two day's amount of clothes. Surprise and tell Ron how you feel and then spend the day together or something like that and then come home happy. It seems better than sitting here all distracted and neurotic.

Hermione gave her a look.

"Spencer and you never close the door. It's a little annoying sometimes by the way," Helen let Hermione know.

"Just think about it, will you?" Helen asked.

"But, I'm not ready…" Hermione said lamely.

"For what?" Helen asked in Hermione's lame tone.

"I don't want to be Mrs.Weasley and I don't want to get married NOW and I don't want to cook these impressive dinners and I want to work and pay bills and have a life outside of a relationship," Hermione said, looking at the padded, vanilla carpet under her shoes.

"If he's good for you then he won't make you be this person you don't want to be," Helen said, wisely.

Hermione smiled at Helen and gave her a heartfelt hug, "You're a great friend."

"So are you going to Norway?" Helen asked.

"I am," Hermione said.

A/N: gjuwiewrefv, does anyone besides me think my Hermione is not canon? I swear she seems too much like Ginny. It's too late to drastically change her, but I'd like it if someone gave me their opinion. Please???


	15. Needing Norman

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter books or movies

"Ma'am we need your apparation license," A small, round woman behind the international apparation department said.

Hermione's hands shook as she took out all of the necessary information.

_I'm doing this, I... I'm actually doing this, Hermione thought as she watched the small witch put her license through a lie detecting machine. _

"Here you are, your license, directions, and I hope you have a splinch-free apparation to Norway," the woman said, smiling with dainty, white teeth.

Hermione gave her a weak smile and walked towards Port 453.

"Ello, there Miss," A seemingly nice man said.

"Hello," Hermione managed.

"You sound nervous, madam," He said.

"You have no idea," Hermione said.

"You might want to sit down for a bit, splinching is more likely to happen when you're nervous," He said.

"I'll be fine," Hermione said. "I've been nervous before."

"Alright," He said. "License, please."

Hermione handed over her license again and found herself being led to a port with about twenty other people.

A wizard started a countdown so everyone knew where to apparate.

"3…"

_I can do this_

"2…"

_Ron will be happy to see me_

"1…"

_Here goes_

_Pop, snap, crack, pop, crackle, SPLINCH_

Hermione opened her eyes and found herself in Port 43024.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic: Norway, Miss," A witch said while taking her information. "Here you are, out that door and no more question and ministry safety measures for you."

Hermione smiled and exited the apparation department of the ministry. She walked into an elevator near by and checked the map inside for the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

"Level 3," Hermione said to herself.

She patiently waited for the arrow over the elevator to reach the minuscule three. It was quite annoying though. Hermione was on the twelfth floor and people were piling in everyone second.

"Excuse me, Miss," said a rather sharply dresses witch that was clutching a small child's hand tightly. "My son is quite rowdy, I just thought I would warn you and apologize beforehand incase he does something inappropriate."

Hermione smiled weakly and looked quickly at the arrow above her head hoping she was there already. Only Level 7.

"Miss Brown Hair", a small, slightly old man behind her said laughing. "Would you mind if I took you out for a drink?"

"I'm dating someone," Hermione said quickly.

"Oh, but there isn't a ring on your finger so you're not obligated," He said mischievously.

"I don't think so," Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Fine by me," He said, "but in case you're free anytime soon, head over the Dpeartment of Floo Networking and ask for Norman."

Hermione heard the bell ding and saw that she was finally on her floor.

She stepped out quickly and walked rapidly to the nearest receptionist's desk, stopped abruptly, and then ran into the nearest bathroom.

"Holy freaking Merlin and Agrippa I can't do this." Hermione screamed.

She looked at the mirror for a good ten minutes deciding whether or not going home made her a coward or a person that makes good choices.

"What if we break up?" She asked herself, "In never even though of that."

"Mrs. Weasley will hate me and I'd never see the Burrow again. Harry and Ginny would have to side with Ron because of best friend and sister rules. I'd have to find a new apartment and Helen and Spencer will have to be my new best friends." Hermione cried, sitting on a couch placed in front of the stalls.

Hermione tried to breathe for a minute and when she was finally a little calmer, "What would Helen and Ginny say?"

"_Hermione, do it if it'll make you happy and you and I both know Ron will make you happy."_

"_Hermione, you and my stupid brother belong together so just go for it. We'll always be friends no matter what."_

"I guess," Hermione said weakly to herself. "We can make it okay."

Hermione got up and laughed softly at her small breakdown.

"Excuse me, but are you okay?" A little girl asked, from the doorway, looking slightly frightened.

Hermione smiled brightly and nodded. She left the bathroom walking tall. Hermione found a receptionist.

"Excuse me, is Ronald Weasley in?" Hermione asked.

"Do you have a business appointment, Miss?" The receptionist asked.

"No, but-"

"I'm sorry, but you need one to meet with any of our workers." The receptionist said.

"I live with him, I'm his roommate," Hermione tried.

"Do you have proof of that?" She asked.

"I don't usually carry around proof of my living arrangements unless I'm meeting with my landlord," Hermione said annoyed.

"Miss, I cannot let you see Mr. Weasley, is that clear?" The receptionist said, her voice rising.

"This is so unfair," Hermione said, "what do I need to see him?"

"I told you already, an appointment," The receptionist said.

"I don't have one," Hermione said sadly.

"Miss, we are going no where with this conversation," The receptionist said, getting up and pointing to the door, "please leave."

Hermione frowned, "I'll sit and wait for him."

"And if he's not here?" She asked.

"He'll come here eventually then," Hermione said.

"Dear Merlin, woman, how desperate can you be?" She asked.

"Excuse me, I'm just trying to fix something I messed up," Hermione said, frowning.

"Am I interrupting anything?" A tall, dishy fellow said.

"Not at all, Sir," The receptionist said going back to her polite voice.

"Well, I'm William Norrington from the Department of Creational Charms, I have to meet with Robert Mass." He said.

"Alright," she said, "right this way."

Hermione looked at the man shrewdly and an idea began to form in her mind. Hermione got up and ran into the elevator and looked for the Department of Floo Networking, praying Norman's secretary wouldn't ask for proof of anything.

He was on the second level so she was lucky.

"May I meet with Norman, please?" Hermione asked.

The receptionist gave her an annoyed look, but let her go to his office.

"Hello, Norman," Hermione said in what she hoped was a sexy voice.

"Hello, Miss Brown Hair," Norman said, smirking as he leaned back in his chair. "Care to tell me your real name?"

"I'll tell you my name if you take me out for a drink first," Hermione said.


	16. So Much Occuring

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

"So, Miss Granger," Norman asked. "What made you change your mind about that person you were with?"

Hermione shrugged, and drank her vodka; she needed a strong drink for many reasons.

"Ah, you don't like to talk," Norman said, laughing, "I understand, you're shy."

Hermione just swiveled the liquor in her glass and then finally, "Norman, do you want to do something for me?"

"Maybe," He said.

"I know this horrible receptionist in the Department of Magical Games and Sports; she won't let me see my friend because I didn't have appointment," Hermione said. "Will you take me to see my friend? The receptionist will definitely let you in."

"You let me take you out for a drink so I could let you in an office?" He asked the laughter no longer present in his voice or face.

Hermione immediately felt horrible, but she had to see Ron. She couldn't wait, she couldn't handle waiting.

"Norman," She began, "This guy I want to see means so much to me. I don't think… I know I need him."

"That doesn't make sense to me, try again," Norman said.

"Of course it doesn't make _sense to you,_" Hermione cried, losing it yet again. "This, none of this makes sense. Everything about Ron and me makes no sense."

"Keep talking," Norman said, clearly interested.

"Look, this could possibly be the best relationship I could ever be in, in my entire life. I mean I've know this boy since I was eleven years old. I've spent more summers at his house after I started school than my own house. He's so honest and he has red hair, which hot, Norman, damn hot. I just, well, you know, he's so nice and understanding. He did so much growing up since we were sixteen-years-old. I did too; he can handle it better than me though. I need him more than anyone can see. Norman, without him, trying to get to him, I have almost crossed the line of insanity. Let me see him, please," Hermione said.

"I really like you Miss Granger, you're a nice girl. I need a nice girl," He said.

"But I need Ron," Hermione cried.

Norman sighed, "Lead the way."

Hermione smiled and laughed and almost cried, "It's on the next floor. Let's take the stairs, I like them better."

Norman just sighed, "Stairs, stairs, damn energy."

Hermione ran all the way up until she was standing right in front of the receptionist.

"Do you have an appointment or did you forget about that already?" She asked, smiling forcefully.

"I'm here to help Norman. I am a healer and Norman works for the Floo Department. He needs to do a report on floo travels and their safety for the next cup, it's an emergency."

"And who does he need to meet with?" She asked, "If you don't know the right person, you go through those doors."

Hermione looked at the receptionist and the receptionist started right back.

"Norman knows," Hermione said.

"I'm sure he does," the secretary said. "You'll have to show proof that you're a healer and that Norman works for the floo department and you'll need an appointment."

"According international ministry law if an emergency arises than a meeting is not necessary," Hermione said.

"That's not true," The receptionist said, narrowing her eyes.

"Psh, if there was one thing in school I was good at, it was knowing my material, don't tell me it's untrue."

The receptionist started to glare again. "You have to prove you're a healer."

Norman finally got upstairs to the room, attempting to catch his breath. "She's with me."

"Here's my license," Hermione said, matter-of-factly. "Let us go."

The receptionist sighed, "I need proof from this Mr. Norman, so I know that he is indeed qualified to write a floo report."

"Norman, still catching his breathe, brought out a small laminated card. "This will be enough to answer all questions."

The receptionist pointed out the right door, "You'll have to look for the right door on your own," and began scribbling furiously on her on forms.

Hermione stepped into the hallway and whispered to Norman, "So, where do you think Ron is?"

"That depends what does he do?" Norman asked.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but then realized that she had no clue what Ron did. "It's kind of this stuffy office job that he seems to like. He has lost of clients and he has people whatever that means. He travels a lot, his name is Ron Weasley. I think he's a junior head of the Department of Games and Sports. "

Norman looked at her, "Promise me you'll find out what he does for a living."

Hermione blushed; she felt so ashamed. She silently watched Norman think. A woman came out of a fire place at the end of the very long hallway.

"Excuse me, Miss Robins; I'm looking for Ron Weasley, England."

"Oh," She giggled, "I think his office is over there, Norman."

Hermione saw her point to Room 327. So she walked up to it and knocked.

"Miss Granger, I'll see you later," Norman said, with the Miss Robins on his arm.

Hermione shook her head; she wondered how such a small, short, slight bald man could have women just like that.

"Yes," She heard from inside.

"Umm, could you please open the door?" She managed.

The door clicked and opened slowly. And there was Ron hunched over his desk, his red hair covering his eyes, papers sprawled all over the place, and empty coffee cups stacked up on one side of his desk. The rest were carelessly thrown at the trash can, some made it in, and others did not.

"Tell me you're my new secretary," Ron said, obviously tired.

Hermione, even in her excitement, was offended by this. "Would you look up for a second?"

Ron made an impatient noise and finally looked up. He continued to do so and he finally said, "What the hell are you people putting in my coffee, I'm fucking hallucinating."

"Ron, it's me Hermione," Hermione said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"I thought you might be happy to see me," Hermione said, looking at the ground.

"I am, umm, wow," Ron said, "I just, I'm kind of."

"Busy?" Hermione offered. "I shouldn't have just come like this."

"Surprised, and why did you come?" Ron asked.

"I wanted to talk to you," Hermione said.

Ron took her hand and led her to one of the chairs near his desk. He closed his office door and said, "Start talking."

Hermione took a deep breathe, "I really don't know what to say."

"Is there something you need me to say?" Ron asked, confusion visible on his face.

"I just want to go back to the day before you left," Hermione said.

"We can't do that, Hermione," Ron said, "we can't just have fun and play games all the time. I don't want you to be one of those girls."

"We can talk about us if you want," Hermione said.

"Let's talk," He said.

"You can start," Hermione added.

"Okay," Ron said, "what are we exactly."

"I…um,"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Ron asked, smirking at Hermione babbling. "Is that why you crossed country lines and dealt with cross country apparattion?"

"That would be nice," Hermione said.

"You're okay with that? Not to fast, right?" Ron asked.

"Stop acting like I'm a little kid," Hermione said.

"I'm not acting like you're a kid, Hermione, you're more mature than I am. And I was thinking let's go over to hotel room?" Ron asked, "We could talk more or something of the sort over there, where there aren't papers and coffee all over the place."

"Are you kidding me?" Hermione asked. "Look at this place, we should clean it up and finish your work, Ron, c'mon. And I actually think you're more mature than me."

Ron just shook his head, "fine."

"So, how do you work this filing thing?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Ron asked, "Hey how do work that skirt? Does it slip off, or is there a zipper?"

"Shut up!"

--

"Remember when we were seventeen and we were in your backyard at one in the morning. We were sleeping on a quilt and were talking about going away with Harry to fight the Horcruxes," Hermione asked.

Ron and Hermione were lying in his bed talking away the night, drinking butterbeer.

"Oh yeah, Mum heard us, Merlin knows how. She was so pissed." Ron laughed.

"I think that's when I stopped giving a shit," Hermione said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I mean your mother was screaming at us and asking what we were doing and don't take this the wrong way, but I felt so proud of myself for doing something stupid and making her mad. Doing something that made me seem not perfect." Hermione said.

"You know what I'm glad you're telling me this," Ron said.

"Well, you have to tell me when we lost nervous, easily angered Ron," Hermione said.

"I grew up, but I like to think of him sometimes, I've had some god memories. I guess things have just been so fucked up in life and I just don't have time to get pissed off or embarrassed or anything when something goes wrong."

"I wish we could've done this a long time ago," Hermione said, leaning over to kiss Ron.

"I feel the same way," Ron said.

A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I don't know if this works or not. Is Ron acting like a girl? Did they get together too quickly? Does my writing suck? Is Hermione turning into a fake, fake, annoying bitch? VKJJERBN NB MRSRB; I just had t o get this chapter done. ( I hope you guys aren't disappointed.


	17. Know What? I Love You

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ comes out July 21st. Anyone else excited?

Hermione and Ron spent two days together. Sitting in their hotel room or going to the Ministry together. They were in the 'honeymoon stage' of their relationship. Hermione longer felt the constant urge to jump out of the relationship like she had with guys in the past. And Ron was done with his days of random dating.

Hermione sighed, "Today's my last day," picking up a coffee mug from a desk in Ron's hotel room.

"I know," Ron said, from his bed. "I still have to stay for a week."

"I wonder if you could come back early." Hermione said.

"I can only come back after the cup," Ron said.

Hermione frowned; seven days is a long time.

"I think we should do something in honor of _this_," Ron said, putting his in front of him.

"What can we do in two hours?" Hermione said. "That's all the time I have."

"Well, I have to be at work by four," Ron said. "We can have fun and I can drop you off."

"Still, what can we do?" Hermione asked.

"Let's go buy something," Ron said, finally getting out of bed.

"Let's go buy something?" Hermione asked, perplexed.

"Yeah, something weird but interesting at the same time," Ron said.

"I guess," Hermione said. "So do we buy it and put it in our apartment?"

"Yeah, and whenever someone sees it we can tell them it represents us."

Hermione shrugged, "Sounds good."

--

"So this is the thrift shop that we're going to buy _the thing_ from," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ron said, already looking around.

"What if it breaks," Hermione asked.

"Thrift shops are cool," Ron said. "Things here are classic beauties, if they break you're just bad at deciding if something is worth the money or not," Ron said.

"I hope so," Hermione mumbled.

"Look at this can opener," Ron said.

"A can opener will not represent us," Hermione said, grabbing it and putting it back on its shelf.

"Fine," Ron said. "I was going to by it to open cans though."

"Hello, but aren't you a wizard?" Hermione said.

"Aren't you muggle-born? Shouldn't I know about your background?" Ron asked.

"If you want to learn about muggles go ahead, but a can opener? Come on, Ron." Hermione said.

"There's a vase, if that's unoriginal and old lady like enough for you," Ron said.

"Look at this big…thing," Hermione said, "its abstract art, it's perfect."

"It's not really abstract, Hermione", "Ron said. "Just take a guess as to what it is. My mother would not like it."

Hermione coughed, "let's go over there."

There is a plant," Hermione said.

"Again, old lady-like and unoriginal," Ron said.

"Listen to this," Hermione said, "The leaves of the plant weep when the owner or owners are upset."

"We don't want to be reminded of anyone's misery because of a plant." Ron said.

"Okay, well, look at this bracelet set" Hermione said.

"Okay, one: I don't wear man bracelets and two: people can't see it standing or hanging or something in our apartment." Ron said.

_One hour and four stores later _

"_Oh my god, _you'll love this!" Hermione said. "Two picture frames, one with the side of a girl's face and another with the side of a guy's face. You're supposed to place them so the boy and girl are facing each other. When you want to know where I am or vice versa, what one of us is thinking, how they are, or whatever, you ask the pictures. They will have a conversation and from it you will know what you need to know."

"That sounds pretty cool, but what if we're doing something secretive?" Ron asked.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "keeping things from me?"

"No, what if I'm buying you something and it's supposed to be a…surprise?"

"The mirrors will make something up and let you know what they tell me," Hermione said.

"Let's get 'em," Ron said.

--

"That was totally worth the four galleons," Hermione said. (A/N: the money currency exchange rate is on lexicon)

"It's 10:30," Ron said. "You have to leave in an hour."

"Yeah," Hermione said, "we took a while shopping."

"So what do we do in an hour?" Hermione said.

"I don't know and now that I think about it, we never do anything really. We always watch television or walk around and talk about nothing, or we eat popsicles. Except for your surprise visit nothing spontaneous has happened to us," Ron said.

"Ouch," Hermione said, "we're not that boring."

"I think we are," Ron said.

"Then let's do something exciting," Hermione said, "Skinny dipping."

"It's Norway, Mione, we'll die," Ron said.

"You wanna run away from your job?" Hermione asked.

"No, I can't get fired," Ron said. "I need that job, I love that job."

"Ron, think of something," Hermione said.

"We can just be boring and talk," He said, taking her hand and leading her to a soft spot of grass.

"What do you want to talk about?" Hermione asked.

"My mother, I wonder if she'll hate you," Ron said.

"Why would she?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Possessive," Ron answered simply.

"Over Harry, because she thinks he should be with Ginny," Hermione said.

"She wouldn't mind us together, then," Ron said. "If funny how much she likes Harry more than you."

"Oh, hilarious," Hermione said.

"Don't worry, Hermione, I like you very much," Ron said, gathering her in his arms.

"I know," Hermione said, smiling contently.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Hermione said, moments later.

"I do too," Ro said.

"We are NOT boring," Hermione said, less than a microsecond later.

"What the hell?" Ro asked, laughing.

"Remember the Italian food I messed up that we had a food fight with?" Hermione said.

"Don't forget the popsicle down my pants," Ron added bitterly.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Hermione said sheepishly.

"Hermione don't freak when say this, but I love," Ron said. "I really do and I think it's been a long time since I started loving you.

"Hermione looked at her hands, and replied softly, "I love you too, Ron Weasley.

A/N: GUERKGHDORISMHG EOIURS GLRE. Why the hell do I have so much trouble writing these stupid chapters? FJIIVE GJRIOEA. I could have had this out TWO weeks ago, but I couldn't pull the end together, and I still don't think I have. I'm sorry, you guys.


	18. Hermione and Ginny

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: I have been busy beyond understanding. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. And I'd like to thank fanficfan1037 who thought I should include Harry more.

"Ron, hi," Hermione said when she saw Ron for the first time since she crossed borders to see him.

"Hello," He whispered in her ear, as he kissed her there.

Hermione smiled and actually blushed. She wasn't acting like herself anymore. She was acting differently, like some love sick puppy. She didn't usually blush and she never seemed abashed.

"Let's go home," Ron said.

Hermione nodded.

---

"I set up the pictures, they look lovely, of course," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ron said. "So, uh, does anyone know?"

Hermione shook her head, "I thought we'd tell them together, tonight, at your surprise welcome home dinner."

"Surprise dinner?" Ron asked.

"It was supposed to be, but I had to tell you, so we can be prepared," Hermione said.

"Why do we have to be prepared," Ron asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Because," Hermione said, sitting next to him, "your mother will hate this."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Remember Rita Skeeter's stupid gossip in the _Witch's Weekly _that made her angry?" Hermione asked. "She's very overprotective."

"That's only because she dreams of Harry and Ginny," Ron said. "You and I are fine."

"Oh, really, remember that one summer when we feel asleep in the tree house and no one could find us and we showed up the next morning, your mother probably thought I was the devil," Hermione said.

"Well, come on, two seventeen-year-olds that were gone the entire night came home looking like hell," Ron laughed, "what do you think everyone thought we were doing."

"But, it's _me_," Hermione said.

"And, it my mother," Ron said. "But, we're older now, and she doesn't care and even if she does, it shouldn't matter."

"I still think we should get a speech or something," Hermione said.

"Mione," Ron said gently, "it's not that big of a deal."

"We are a big deal, Ron," Hermione said, offended.

"I mean getting my parent's approval, we'll get it," Ron said. "Shouldn't I be worried, isn't it the guy's job?"

"Fine," Hermione said overdramatically. "What are we supposed to do now?"

Ron kissed her Hermione, "It's been forever, what do you think?"

---

"Okay," Hermione said, "we should go in."

Ron knocked on the door and whispered, "We'll tell them at dinner."

"Oh, Ronald," Mrs. Weasley gushed, "you're back from Norway."

"Yeah, Mum," Ron said, as he gave his mother a hug.

"It feels like we haven't seen you in months," Molly said.

"I think it has been a month," Ron said.

"Well come in, Ron, Hermione. So we can have a _small, quiet, four people_ dinner."

Ron smirked, "Sounds great."

SURPRISE!! (A/N: I know it's cheesy)

Ron did his best to feign surprise. It was enough for Mrs. Weasley's happiness.

All the brothers, Harry, and Ginny, the sister-in-laws, the parents, and the nephews all welcomed Ron home. Hermione watched from the side, smiling.

"Hermione," Ginny said, nudging her friend, "tell me what happened."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Something obviously happened. Ron couldn't possibly be all smiles just because his nephews will rip his hair out during piggyback rides and Mum will tell him his taste in women is horrible," Ginny said.

"His taste in women is horrible?" Hermione asked.

"You've seen the girls he likes, they're horrible, you know, except you." Ginny said, cleverly. "I'm right, right?"

"Hermione smiled, "Your mum won't hate me now, will she?"

"Don't be stupid, she loves you and always will," Ginny said. "When do you two plan on informing everyone?"

"Tonight, at dinner," Hermione said.

Ginny laughed, "I hope Mum doesn't think your pregnant or something."

Hermione just gaped at her friend.

"Harry," Ginny said, "Come here."

"You can't say anything," Hermione said quietly.

"He deserves to know early too," Ginny said.

"At least let Ron tell him." Hermione whispered.

"Alright," Ginny conceded.

Harry made it through the horde of overly emotional red headed Weasleys and came to Hermione and Ginny.

"You called?" He asked.

"Keep us company," Ginny said, taking his hand and pulling him closer to Hermione and herself."

"Alright, so what were you talking about before I got here?" Harry asked.

"You," Ginny said simply. "Would you like some butterbeer? Yes? Well, here you are."

"Thanks," Harry said. "What were you saying?"

"Nothing, Ginny's just being silly," Hermione laughed.

"Right," Harry said skeptically.

"Hey, Harry, why don't you talk to Ron after all of _this_ is over," Ginny said, referring to all of her family crowding around Ron. "Hermione and I think you guys should talk."

"It's a good idea, I haven't talked to Ron in a while," Harry said, smiling thoughtfully.

"Great," Ginny said. "So, where is all the food?"

"Ginny dear, don't ask such silly questions," Molly Weasley said. She disentangled herself from the Ron Welcome Wagon as well just in time to hear her daughter. "I always set everything up outside."

"And the lawn gnomes always get the food," Ginny said under her breath as she walked away.

"What will I do with that girl?" Molly asked herself and then, "Hermione, you look ill, is everything alright?" Molly asked, as she studied Hermione's pale complexion.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said unconvincingly. "I just need something to eat, that's all."

With that Hermione followed Ginny into the backyard.

"Alright dear," Molly said skeptically. "All you girls are acting so strangely lately."

---

Hermione growled at Ginny who was feigning interest in two gnomes fighting for a caterpillar while eating a sandwich.

"You can't leave me along with your mother, not now anyway," Hermione said.

"I can too," Ginny said.

"No, you can't Ginny, you know I can't handle it," Hermione insisted, grabbing a sandwich for herself.

"You're too neurotic for your own good," Ginny said. "I've already told you, Mum won't care, she'll love the idea of you and Ron together."

"She hasn't shown enthusiasm when it comes to me and any of the boys she cares about," Hermione said.

"Well, you and Harry, of course not, she thinks you're wrong for each other," Ginny said. "You and Ron, well, it looked you guys were doing more than sleeping in the tree house. Then, there was that one time when Fred and George locked you two in a closet, Mum wasn't a big fan of that either, mostly because she didn't here your side of the story. Merlin, that was funny."

"Hey, Ginny," Hermione said, "do you care?"

"No," Ginny said truthfully. "I love you, Hermione, and you and Ron deserve each other. After all of the wrong guys and bimbos you really should have each other."

Hermione gave Ginny a hug, she was touched. "I love you too, Gin."

"How could you not?" Ginny asked.

Hermione smiled and then said something alien for her to share, "I love him."

"It's a nice feeling," Ginny said.

"You love Harry," Hermione said.

"Maybe," Ginny said. "I really don't know."

"I think you do and I think he loves you too," Hermione said. "Neither of you've quite figured it out yet."

Ginny laughed, "It sounds like a lovely theory, too bad this is reality and a lot of theories just stay theories."

"Don't be so pessimistic," Hermione said.

"Don't take the attention off of you and Ron," Ginny responded. "You deserve it."

Hermione didn't say anything back, because she saw that Harry and Ron talking.

"They're talking," Hermione said.

"Probably about you and Ron," Ginny said.

"I hope Harry approves," Hermione said.


	19. Almost There

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

"Ron, long time no talk," Harry said, grinning.

Ron smiled and gave Harry his best man-hug. "Yeah, uh, we should see a quidditch game sometime soon or something."

"Sounds good," Harry said. "Hermione and Ginny think we should talk."

The pair stood near a tree in the backyard in attempts to start a conversation. Harry didn't know what to talk about and Ron knew what he was supposed to say, but it was too awkward to talk about Hermione, the friendship the tree of them shared, and feelings.

"Yeah," Harry said, followed by a clearing of his throat.

"Hermione," Ron said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"We're sort of dating," Ron said. "I love her and she loves me."

"Wow," Harry said taken aback. "When did, I, um how? Err."

"Two weeks ago, she kind of ran away from everything here and surprised me." Ron said.

"Wow," Harry said.

"Yeah," Ron said after which he coughed.

"Congratulations, Mate," Harry said, grinning.

"Thanks, Harry," Ron said, truly relived.

"So we should all go to a qudditch game together you know, the three of us," Harry said.

"Sure," Ron said.

A/N: I wanted it to be awkward for them to talk. Though I always imagine Harry to be more capable to talk to Ron about these things. Meh, don't know. I like uncomfortable conversations here. /

"Uh," Harry said. "So did you two tell anyone yet?" Harry asked.

"No," Ron said. "We're waiting for dinner." Able

"Damn, Hermione must be enjoying this," Harry said.

Ron laughed, "I bet she is."

"Remember when you fell asleep in the tree house?" Harry asked.

"No one seems to forget it either," Ron said.

"It's a funny anecdote," Ron said.

"Ron, I think Jaime wants you to give him a ride," Harry said.

"I swear, I would hate those kids, but I really can't," Ron said.

Harry laughed. "I'm going to talk to Ginny; I think she has more dignity than you."

"Go away, Harry" Ron growled.

Harry laughed as he walked away.

--

"Gin Gin," Harry said, mocking Ginny, she hated that nickname.

"So, you talked to Ronald," Ginny said.

"I did," Harry said.

"Do you have any early adult angst to share?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not upset," Harry said.

"I'm ecstatic," Ginny said. "I knew it would happen some day."

Harry nodded.

"And what about you? The trio isn't the trio anymore," Ginny said.

"The trio, is that what they call us now?" Harry asked, jokingly.

Ginny just gave Harry an I'm-waiting-for-you-to-answer look.

"I'm happy for them" Harry said.

Ginny raised her eyebrows, "I'm happy for them?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"That's it?" Ginny asked.

"What else am I supposed to say?" Harry asked.

"_Something_, you can be so completely blasé," Ginny said, overdramatically.

"I'm happy, you're _ecstatic, _they're happy, everyone else _will_ be happy. And that is good." Harry said.

"You're boring," Ginny said.

"How and why do I have to have a problem with them?" Harry asked.

"Life experiences tell me people say more than four words when it comes to friends," Ginny said.

Harry said. "You shouldn't be expecting your life to be some movie with angry friends and relatives."

"I'm not and I don't think you _have _to have a problem with the relationship. I just thought you would be curious as to how everything came to be. I'm not trying to be the bad guy." Ginny said.

"They've loved each other for a lot longer than they know, Harry said. "And they live together. They comfort each other more than anyone else. I know Ron and I aren't as close as we used to be and I know Ron and Mione are closer. I'm okay with that. We're all still Hermione, Ron, and Harry." Harry said.

"You see," Ginny said. "That is what I wanted you to say."

"Ginny, you'll be more stratified with life if you stop expecting people to pour their feelings out to you," Harry said.

"You're full of dung, Potter and-," Ginny said, smiling.

"I don't care for your psychobabble," Harry said.

"First, it's not psychobabble. Second, you do care. Third, it wasn't anything bad." Ginny said.

"I don't believe you," Harry said.

"Fine," Ginny said. "I'm getting a drink. I'll see you when we eat, or at work, I might be busy and have to leave early."

"You're not mysterious if that's what you're trying to be," Harry said.

Ginny just smiled and walked away.

--

"Molly Weasley liked her family dinners. She enjoyed cooking for hours all by herself. She really did. She liked knowing everything that happened at her dinners and how her children lived. SH lived for their surprises and their promotions. She disliked new girlfriends that were brought to dinner because they were god awful most of the time. Sometimes they were nice. Weasley dinner's kept her world going round.

Molly cut tomatoes in perfect rhythm, singing the classic wizard oldies. Plates were levitated outside with spoon, forks, knives, bowls, and all the good food.

"Ginny, where are you going?" Molly asked, as she saw her daughter walk through the kitchen and into the hallway.

"I'm going to find Hermione, I think she's out front," Ginny said,

Molly nodded, "Hurry though, we're eating right now."

--

"Mione," Ginny said. "you can't hide forever especially since dinner is in a second."

"I know," Hermione said. "Let's go."

"Don't worry everyone will love this," Ginny said to her best friend.

"You better be right," Hermione said.

"I am right,' Ginny said, as they walked into the backyard. "When am I ever wrong?"

Hermione snorted. "More times than I can remember."


	20. Acceptance

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.

A/N:Alright, this is the mother of all Roommate Love chapters...Or is it? I am actually attempting to write this for your sake and not for the sake of an overdue update. It's obviously why the last to chapters were of mediocre quality. / I think you're like this one. I do.

"Gather 'round everyone," Molly said gently, but with a little urgency. Despite losing her children to adulthood, Molly needed to think she had something to control.

Soon enough, everyone gathered and sat in their usual picnic table seats. And the children sat at the kiddy table, except for Andy, Bill's oldest, who was old enough to be a 'young man'. Molly and Arthur sat at both ends. And the following generations filled in the gap.

"Fred, I say we give it another go and if we can't get the purple out we'll blame it on the house elves from Floren Teapot," George whispered to his brother as he passed the rolls.

"George," Alicia said, in a pained voice.

"Dear, there's nothing to worry about, we're being perfect," George said.

--

"And and, then Mummy said a funny sp-pell and the balloon was giganormous!" Donnie, George's son said, spreading his arms to express the word he could not say correctly.

"Wow," Davie, Fred's youngest said, wide-eyed.

--

"You know Aunt Ginny, I'm eight this year and the only reason I'm home from school this weekend is because Dad says it's important for me to be here when Grandma has dinners like these. Hear that, Aunt Ginny, I'm special," Andy said.

"Oh, I heard," Ginny said. "Did you hear, Harry?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Harry said. "Eight, I hated being eight."

"Oh, me too," Andy said. "I'd much rather be thirteen."

"Because thirteen is so cool," Ginny said.

"Yeah," Andy said. "I'm going to kiss a girl on my thirteenth birthday.

"Really?" Asked Ginny. "Do you have anyone's permission?"

"I don't need permission," Andy said.

"Yeah, if you're dating," Ginny said. "But, otherwise you cannot randomly kiss a girl what if she feels threatened?"

"By a kiss?" Andy asked.

"Don't listen to her, Andy. Ginny's lying. Girl's like spontaneous kisses," Harry said.

"I am not lying," Ginny said, outraged.

"You liked it when I kissed you after the game my sixth year your fifth," Harry said, smirking."

'Ohhhh," Andy cooed.

"Harry, that's different you and I had something," Ginny said.

"So, we weren't dating," Harry said.

"You and I can always have things and not date," Ginny said.

"Like right now?" Harry asked, giving her a quick peck.

Andy cheered and everyone else looked confused, Ginny more than everyone else.

--

"Ron, say something," Hermione whispered quickly.

"I'm waiting for a good moment," Ron said.

"When?" Hermione asked.

"When everyone has an adequate amount of food inside of their stomachs," Ron said.

"Nothing makes my family angrier than big news before they've been fed," Ron said.

"That's preposterous," Hermione said.

"Really, Hermione, after knowing my family this long, you still don't know them," Ron said.

"Well, I know we should get this telling them and hearing everything over with," Hermione.

"Relax," Ron said. "We'll be okay."

Hermione was about to retort when, "What are you two talking about?" From Mrs. Weasley.

"Go on, Ron," Hermione said.

"Um, sure," Ron said.

He then cleared his throat and stood up slowly. "Everyone, Hermione and I would like to make an announcement."

"Are you pregnant?" Fleur asked.

"No," Hermione said. "No that's not it at all."

"I'm sorry, I just theenk those words mean someone iz going to 'ave a baby," Fleur said.

"Mum, could you pass the potatoes?" Charlie asked.

"Here you are, dear," Molly said, smiling.

"Hello, we're trying to say something," Ron said, annoyed.

"I'm hungry, brother," Charlie said.

"I'm in love, _brother_," Ron said.

"Do tell," Angelina said from next to Fred.

"Yes, Ron, do tell," Molly said, no longer smiling. (A/N; TUNTUNTUNN!)

"Hermione," Ron said, as he pulled her out of her seat, rather roughly. "and I are in love. We're dating."

"Hermione steadied herself and tried to mentally prepare herself for the onslaught of cat calls and inappropriate questions.

"Sure enough, Fred and George, despite their age, cheered and whistled.

Hermione sat down and she pulled Ron down with her. This was not how it was supposed to happen. She knew it would though. She had been their when all the other serious relationship girls came into the picture.

"Are you having sex?" Molly asked.

The children at the kiddy table had perplexed looks on their faces. Andy laughed until he almost fell and Ginny had to help him calm down and sent him and the other kids inside and she made Andy in charge so he would have something to do and wouldn't leave.

"Well, now that that's over with, are you having sex?" Molly asked.

"Mum," Ron asked, clearly angry, "isn't that inappropriate?"

"I don't think so," Molly said. "I want to know because I care."

Hermione just sat there looking at the peas. Wishing and praying.

"I still don't think it's appropriate," Ron said.

"Bill did you have sex when you were Ron's age?" Molly asked.

"Yes," Bill said. "And so is Ron. I can tell."

This was followed by another round of cat calls, Fleur in angry French, a groan from Hermione, chastisement from Alicia and Angelina, and a nice "What the hell?" From Ron.

"It's nice to get it over with," Bill said, holding Fleur close.

"Well, I hope you know what you're doing," Molly said.

"Let's talking about how long this has been going on," Arthur said, finally.

"It's been going on for two weeks officially," Hermione said. "But, technically about a month."

"And you're already in love?" Arthur asked.

"Yes," They both said, taking the other's hand.

"Congratulations on finding someone you truly care about," Arthur said, and that was all he had to offer.

"Hermione, you do know what you're doing, right?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, as if each syllable caused her pain.

"You know there are complicated spells involved sometimes.." Molly began.

"Mum, how about we change the subject," Ron said.

"Are you still living together?" Molly asked.

"Yes," Ron answered.

"Is this relationship leading to anything?" Molly asked.

"Maybe," Ron said. Hermione nodded.

"Well," Molly said, "you have my blessings."

Ron and Hermione smiled.

"Ginny and I have something to share," Harry said.

"Harry, don't mock us," Ron called.

Harry was about to retort, but Ginny covered his mouth. "Harry had too much medicine this morning."


End file.
